


Ho paura di perderti

by RoyalNerd



Series: Non Te Ne Andare [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, M/M, Memory Loss, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, original child character - Freeform, parent viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalNerd/pseuds/RoyalNerd
Summary: "What if he never wakes up?What will you do then?No.He will wake up. He will be okay. He will wake up. He will be okay.  He will wake up. He will be okay."He chanted in his head





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri sat on the chair, anxiously chewing his lip as he watched his husband’s face for any sign of change. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sat there for, but it didn’t matter. He could, and would, handle a little bit of discomfort for Viktor. A while later the door opened and Yuuri barely turned to glance at the nurse who walked in. 

 

“No change?” he asked, knowing that Yuuri hadn’t left his husband's side since he was brought in. Yuuri shook his head, not taking his eyes off Viktor’s unconscious face. 

 

“When do you think he’ll wake up” He asked quietly,  _ if he does wake up  _ a voice in his head added. 

 

“It’s hard to say. His injuries aren’t as bad as some we’ve had. So we’re fairly sure he will wake up. You just need to give him time to recover, right now.” the nurse said, reading the clipboard at the end of the bed. The Japanese man let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding 

 

“Thank you.” He said softly. The nurse just smiled, put the clipboard down and left the room. 

 

“Please wake up soon,” Yuuri said softly, intertwining his fingers with Viktor’s, “I need you.” 

 

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been there, it could only have been an hour but it could also have been days. But Yuuri hadn’t left his husband’s side since he got brought in. He was trying to stay calm, an on the outside it seemed that he was, but on the inside he was falling apart. His anxiety, while it hadn’t been so bad since Viktor came into his life, was still bad. He was fine most days, but then again most days he didn’t see his husband laid unconscious on a hospital bed. He was doing his best not to listen to the small voice in the back of his head but it just seemed to be getting louder. 

 

_ What if he never wakes up?  _

 

_ What will you do then?  _

 

_ You won't manage by yourself _

 

_ You’ll fall apart  _

 

_ You won't manage  _

 

_ You won't be able to handle Hanako by yourself  _

 

_ You’re not going to manage when Ilya arrives _

 

Yuuri shook the thoughts from his mind.  _ He will wake up. He will be okay. He will wake up. He will be okay.  He will wake up. He will be okay.  _ He chanted in his head. He slowed his breathing, counting in his head, doing some of the breathing exercises his old therapist had taught him 

 

Eventually he calmed himself down enough to end up falling asleep, his head resting on the edge of the mattress, and his hand still intertwined with Viktor’s. 

 

He got woken up again what must have been a few hours later when the door opened. He glanced over to see Yuri walking into the room. 

 

“He’s still not woken up?” The younger man asked, flopping into the chair on the other side of Viktor’s bed. Yuuri shook his head, eyes back on his husband’s face. 

 

“The nurse said he just needs time to recover, and that we shouldn’t give up hope.” Yuuri whispered 

 

“Time? It’s been three days? How much more time does he need? Stupid bastard.” Yuri muttered. Yuuri let out a little laugh

 

“We’ve just got to be patient.” He said. Yuri let out a noncommittal hum. He looked at the Japanese man properly for the first time since entering the room. 

 

“God you look like shit. Have you even left the room since he came in?” The younger man asked

 

“Thanks for that Yura. And no, I can’t leave. What if I leave and something happens to him?” He answered, the anxiety he’d mostly managed to push down rushing back up. Clearly Yuri noticed this. 

 

“Breathe Yuuri.” He said, sounding a lot softer than he normally did. “Come on, calm down. Just breathe.”

 

Once Yuuri had his breathing under control and had mostly managed to calm himself down he glanced up at the younger man, 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, 

 

“It’s no problem.” Yuri replied, “look. I’m here now, you go out for a few minutes, even if you just go to the bathroom or something. You need to get out of this room, you’ve been here for three days.” 

 

Yuuri shook his head 

 

“That wasn’t a request. Get out of here, even for a few minutes, just go to the bathroom or walk to the end of the corridor and come back. Or I’m calling Phichit and making him drag you home.” 

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, he paused for a second then nodded.

 

“I’m just going to go to the end of the corridor and back though. I won’t be long.” 

 

Yuri nodded. Yuuri pushed himself out of the chair, wincing as he stood up for the first time in three days. He stood for a minute, getting used to the feeling again, before leaning down and pressing a kiss onto his husband’s forehead and stroking his hair back. 

 

“I love you. I won’t be long.” He whispered, even though he knew he couldn’t hear him.

 

“Stop being gross and go.” He heard from the other side of the bed, and laughed quietly 

 

“I’m going.” He turned and walked to the door, rested one hand on the handle and turned around to look back at his husband, before he opened the door and left the room before Yuri could shout at him again. 

 

As he walked down the corridor he did have to admit that it was nice to be moving again. He hadn’t realised how uncomfortable he’d been just sitting in one spot for three days. When he reached the end of the corridor he spotted a bathroom and quickly walked in. He was anxious to get back to his husband, but being out had made him realise that not only did he need to relieve himself, but also how gross he felt after not moving for so long. After emptying his bladder he made his way over to the sinks and washed his hands. He looked up in the mirror and winced at his reflection. His hair was messy and bunched up on one side where he’d been laying his head when he slept, there were dark circles under his eyes because even though he had slept it wasn’t a lot. He looked like a mess. He left the water running for a few more seconds before cupping his hands and splashing water on his face to try and make himself feel a little more refreshed. He looked back into the mirror, and sighed. He felt a little better but still looked like a mess. 

 

Once he’d dried off he made his way back to the room, anxious that his husband had woken up while he’d been gone. 

 

Yuri looked up as the door opened and the Japanese man walked back in and rushed back to his seat at his husband’s side

 

“Feeling better?” he asked

 

“Any change?” Yuuri asked, ignoring the question

 

“You were gone five minutes.” 

 

“He could have woken up in those five minutes though.”

 

“If he had I’d have come down the hall and got you.” Yuri snarked, “now answer my damn question. Are you feeling better?” 

 

“A bit yeah..” Yuuri mumbled, “thank you.” 

 

Yuri grunted in response. They sat in silence for a while before a loud grumbling sound interrupted it. Yuri’s head snapped up, his eyes confused, while Yuuri’s cheeks flushed and his arms wrapped around his middle. 

 

“Jesus what the fuck was that?” The younger man asked, he looked at how Yuuri was sat and sighed, “you haven’t eaten since you came in here have you?” 

 

Yuuri looked away and shook his head. 

 

“For fuck’s sake.” He sighed and stood up, “stay here, I’m gonna go get you a sandwich or something from the cafeteria. It won't be the best but you need to eat. Any preference?” 

 

Yuuri shook his head again 

 

“I’ll be back soon.” Yuri said, muttering under his breath as he walked to the door. Yuuri smiled a little as he watched him go before turning his attention back to his husband. 

 

“I love you. Please wake up.” he whispered, Viktor’s hand in his, “Please. I need you. I can’t do it alone.” 

 

He didn’t notice the tears that had started making their way down his cheeks. 

 

“Vitya please. I love you so much. Don’t leave me.” He leaned his head down, holding his husband’s hand in both of his and sobbed. 

 

 

A short while later he felt the hand move slightly and his head snapped up 

 

 

“Vitya.” He gasped,  letting go with hand to wipe the tears from his face. The Russian’s face scrunched up, before he slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness. 

 

“Where am I?” He asked in Russian, his voice croaky. Yuuri jumped up and poured him a cup of water from the jug on the shelves next to the bed, and offered it to his husband who took it gratefully, thanking him. He was still speaking Russian, which confused Yuuri, but what confused him even more was that he’d hardly acknowledged him, he hadn’t even looked at him properly. 

 

“You’re in hospital.” Yuuri replied, speaking in slow Russian. While he’d been learning it and was getting good at it, it still took him a while to translate it. 

 

“What? Why?” Viktor asked, then winced when he was hit by a sudden wall of pain, “I suppose that’s why” he added quietly to himself 

 

“You got hit by a car. There were no serious injuries that the doctors are aware of, but you were unconscious when they checked you.” Yuuri said, in English this time, his Russian wasn’t good enough to explain everything. 

 

“How long have I been out?” Viktor asked, frowning, switching to English too.

 

“Three days apparently.” 

 

“Apparently?” Viktor asked, frowning slightly 

 

“I’m not sure. I’ve not been keeping track of time since you came in.” Yuuri says sheepishly. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I’ve been by your side since the moment they allowed me in. I only left for a few minutes today cause I got forced out by Yura. But I came straight back after a few minutes.” 

 

“Yura? Yuri was here? Where is he now?” He asked, looking around the room. Yuuri saw a wave of feelings cross over his husbands face, the main one being confusion.

 

“He came in a little earlier, forced me out, then went to go get something to eat. He should be back soon.” Yuuri replied, sitting back in the seat next to the bed. 

 

Viktor nodded, then finally looked up at Yuuri. 

 

“Have you been crying?” He asked, frowning 

 

“Yes.” Yuuri replied quietly 

 

“Why?” 

 

“What?” Yuuri stared at his husband, confused. 

 

“Why have you been crying?” 

 

“Because I’ve been worried about you! You’ve been unconscious for three days. I’ve been terrified out of my mind for three days Vitya.” 

 

Viktor stiffened 

 

“Don’t.” 

 

“Vitya?”  

 

“Don’t call me that.” 

 

“What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” Yuuri said, leaning forward and laying his hand on Viktors only for the Russian to pull away 

 

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped, glaring at Yuuri. 

 

“What’s wrong? Vitya please.” 

 

“I said don’t call me that! That name is for people close to me only.” 

 

“What are you...what do you mean?”  

 

“What makes you think you can call me that. I have no idea who you are.” Viktor snapped. Yuuri felt his heart break 

 

“Vit- Viktor. What do you mean” Tears started falling down his cheeks, “It’s me. I’m your husband.” 

 

A harsh laugh left Viktor 

 

“My husband? Yeah a likely story. You’re a fan who’s heard that I’m in hospital and has lied to the nurses to come and see me aren’t you?” Viktor snapped out, “that’s why Yura chased you out isn’t it? Look, any other time I’d have been fine with a fan coming to see me, but right now I just want to be with people I actually know. I’m sorry to be harsh, but I’d prefer it if you left.”  He rolled onto his other side, facing away from the heartbroken man. 

 

Yuuri stood still. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do anything. The door suddenly burst open and a nurse walked in. 

 

“Ah Mr Nikiforov, glad to see you’re awake.” He said cheerfully, either ignoring or not noticing the atmosphere in the room. A few seconds later he noticed must have noticed it, “is there a problem?” he asked 

 

“Get him,” Viktor pointed at Yuuri, “out of here.” 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“I don’t want him here. Get him out.” 

 

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’re distressing my patient” 

 

The nurse walked over to Yuuri, and gently put one hand against his elbow, before leading him to the door 

 

“I’m sorry but I have to do what’s best for my patients.” He said before shutting the door. 

 

“Yuuri?” He heard his name from down the corridor and took off running in the opposite direction. He found himself in the bathroom he’d been in earlier that day. The door burst open and Yuri entered, followed by Phichit. 

 

“Yuuri what happened?” 

 

Yuuri broke down. He fell to the floor and sobbed. Phichit ran over to him and dropped to his knees next to him, wrapping his arms around the older man. 

 

“He doesn’t know who I am Phichit.” he sobbed into his friend’s chest, “he thought I was just a fan” 

 

“He what?” Yuri asked, sounding almost angry. 

 

“He didn’t recognise me. And he shouted at me and told me to get out. He laughed at me when I said we were married.” Yuuri sobbed, “I thought he was just messing around at first, but I’ve never seen him look at anyone like that before. He just thought I was a fan who’d snuck in.” 

 

“Oh Yuuri.” Phichit murmured, and pulled his friend closer in, and just held him, rubbing his back softly. He’d known Yuuri long enough to know what helped him calm down. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor woke up in a room that was clearly not his own. It was too bright for one thing, and the bed was too small and uncomfortable. Even with his eyes closed the room was too bright.
> 
>  
> 
> Also warning for OOC Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've basically got this fic finished except for a few bits at the end that I need to write/edit. I'm updating weekly until I've finished them, then when they're done I'll update every few days or so.

Viktor woke up in a room that was clearly not his own. It was too bright for one thing, and the bed was too small and uncomfortable. Even with his eyes closed the room was too bright. He tried to pull his arm back to his side, only to meet some resistance. He heard a gasp from the side of the bed and suddenly his hand was loose again. He frowned, then slowly started to open his eyes. Blinking in the brightness. 

 

It took a few seconds for things to come into focus 

 

“Where am I?” He asked, wincing at the pain in his throat. A few seconds later there was a cup of water being held out to him and he took it gratefully, murmuring his thanks. 

 

“you're in the hospital” whoever was stood next to him replied.  Russian clearly wasn't their native language. 

 

“What? Why?” He asked.

 

“You got hit by a car. There were no serious injuries that the doctors are aware of, but you were unconscious when they checked you.” He wasn’t sure who this guy was, perhaps a nurse? 

 

“How long have I been out?” 

 

“Three days apparently.” 

 

“Apparently?” Viktor frowned. Okay maybe not a nurse. 

 

“I’m not sure. I’ve not been keeping track of time since you came in.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I’ve been by your side since the moment they allowed me in. I only left for a few minutes today cause I got forced out by Yura. But I came straight back after a few minutes.” 

 

“Yura? Yuri was here?” He looked around the room for any sign of the blond boy,  “Where is he now?” 

 

“He came in a little earlier, forced me out, then went to go get something to eat. He should be back soon.” The man replied, sitting back in the seat next to the bed. 

 

 

“Have you been crying?” Viktor asked, properly looking at the man for the first time

 

“Yes.” The stranger replied, sounding almost sheepish 

 

“Why?” Viktor frowned

 

“What?” The stranger looked confused. 

 

“Why have you been crying?” 

 

“Because I’ve been worried about you. You’ve been unconscious for three days. I’ve been terrified out of my mind for three days Vitya.” He said, his words starting to speed up as he went on. Viktor winced when he heard the diminutive leave the stranger's mouth. 

 

“Don’t.” he practically hissed. 

 

“Vitya?”  The stranger asked, sounding worried

 

“Don’t call me that.” 

 

“What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” The stranger leaned forward and laid his hand on top of Viktor’s

 

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped, pulling his hand away and glaring at the stranger.

 

“What’s wrong? Vitya please.” The man had tears in his eyes

 

“I said don’t call me that! That name is for people close to me only.” 

 

“What are you...what do you mean?”  

 

“What makes you think you can call me that. I have no idea who you are.” Viktor snapped

 

“Vit- Viktor. What do you mean” Tears started falling down his cheeks, “It’s me. I’m your husband.” 

 

Viktor couldn’t help the harsh laugh that left him

 

“My husband? Yeah a likely story. You’re a fan who’s heard that I’m in hospital and has lied to the nurses to come and see me aren’t you?” Viktor snapped, “that’s why Yura chased you out isn’t it? Look, any other time I’d have been fine with a fan coming to see me, but right now I just want to be with people I actually know. I’m sorry to be harsh, but I’d prefer it if you left.”  He rolled onto his other side, facing away from the heartbroken man. 

 

The door suddenly burst open and a nurse walked in. 

 

“Ah Mr Nikiforov, glad to see you’re awake.” He said cheerfully, either ignoring or not noticing the atmosphere in the room. A few seconds later he noticed must have noticed it, “is there a problem?” he asked 

 

“Get him,” Viktor pointed at the man, “out of here.” 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“I don’t want him here. Get him out.” 

 

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’re distressing my patient” 

 

The nurse walked over to the stranger, and gently put one hand against his elbow, before leading him to the door 

 

“I’m sorry but I have to do what’s best for my patients.” He said before shutting the door and turning back around. 

 

“We’re sorry for that Mr Nikiforov. We didn’t know things were so bad between you and your husband, otherwise we-”

 

“HE’S NOT MY HUSBAND.” Viktor snapped, cutting off the nurse’s apology, “I have no idea who he is. I’ve never seen him before in my life.” 

 

The nurse frowned

 

“I see.” He said, writing something down on his clipboard. After asking him a few more questions the nurse left the room, leaving Viktor by himself. 

 

He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. How dare this stranger act like that. Besides, surely someone at the hospital would have recognised him and known that he isn’t married. Surely- 

 

His thoughts were cut off when the door opened. Viktor frowned at it, thinking that it was either  the stranger from before, or the nurse, but smiled when he saw Christophe closing the door behind him. 

 

“Chris!” He said brightly, “It’s good to see a familiar face!” Chris frowned a little as he sat down. 

 

“Where’s Yuuri?” he asked, looking around the room “he said he’d be here when you woke up.” 

 

“Yuri?” Viktor responded, “I haven’t seen him. ” 

 

“You were on your own when you woke up? He told me he hadn’t left your side since you were brought in” Chris’s frown deepened, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed something quickly, before pocketing it again.

 

“Really? No I wasn’t alone though, someone was here. But I didn’t know him so I asked him to leave.” 

 

“They let someone you didn’t know into the room? Weird…” 

 

“I know right? I think he was a fan or something.” 

 

The door opened again and another stranger walked in. This one didn't even glance at Viktor, he just walked over to Chris and grabbed his arm

 

“Ah Phichit-” Chris started greeting the man, they were clearly on friendly terms. 

 

“I need to talk to you. It’s urgent”

 

“Can’t it wait, I’m-” Chris gestured to Viktor, only to be cut off 

 

“No.” 

 

Chris smiled apologetically at Viktor, 

 

“Sorry love,” He  sighed, and followed the man- Phichit?- out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this and don't hate me too much. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me motivation to finish this fic


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up.” The blond next to him hissed in Russian. Viktor wasn’t sure but it sounded like he muttered something else under his breath. He really was reminding Viktor of Yuri Plisetsky. But surely it couldn’t be him. He was only 14 the last time he’d seen him, but the man in front of him had to be 18 at least.
> 
> “Yuri?” Viktor asked, frowning. The boy nodded, “but you-I don’t understand.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Mr Nikiforov?” The doctor asked, still standing at the end of the bed. Viktor looked towards her, it was only then that he realised he was crying.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t understand.” Viktor whispered again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I normally update this on Fridays, but I'm out all day tomorrow and won't have access to a computer and hate updating from my phone so SURPRISE early update!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have no idea how hospitals work or how memory loss works or anything. Please don't yell at me about getting stuff wrong

I need to talk to you. It’s urgent”

 

“Can’t it wait, I’m-” Chris gestured to Viktor, only to be cut off 

 

“No.” 

 

Chris smiled apologetically at Viktor, 

 

“Sorry love,” He  sighed, and followed the man- Phichit?- out of the room. 

 

~~~~

 

The two of them walked down the corridor in silence, until they reached the bathroom at the far end.  Phichit pushed the door open and almost shoved Chris inside. When he got in he saw a crying Yuuri sat on the counter, with a confused Yuri trying to comfort him. He shot a glare at the two new comers only to soften the glare- a little-  when he realised who they were. 

 

“Yuuri?” Chris asked, “what's going on? Why are you in here? Why aren’t you with Viktor? He says you weren't there when he woke up.” 

 

Yuuri sobbed harder

 

“Nice going asshole.” Yuri sighed, going back to comforting the Japanese man, “Chulanont, didn't you explain anything to him?”  

 

Phichit walked over to the two of them, gently pushing Yuri out of the way and took over the role of comforting Yuuri,. 

 

“I thought it would be better to explain in here where  we’d have some privacy. You don’t know who’d hear in the hallway. We don’t exactly this getting out just yet do we? ” 

 

Yuri grunted, clearly not wanting to say that Phichit was right. 

 

“Someone explain what's going on?” Chris asked, clearly getting impatient. 

 

“Has Viktor mentioned anything to you about when he first woke up?” Phichit asked

 

“He said there was someone in the room  with him...and he didn’t know who it was?” Chris replied. 

 

Yuuri sniffled 

 

“It was me. He doesn’t remember me.” He said quietly “He thought I was just a fan and told me to get out. “ 

 

“Oh Yuuri. I’m sorry.”  Chris wasn’t sure what to say “Wait. When I mentioned you earlier he said that he hadn’t seen yo-” He cut himself off and looked at Yuri, “he thought I was talking about you. Didn’t he.” 

 

The blond nodded and Yuuri just sniffled and looked to the floor. 

 

“But if he doesn’t remember you then does that mean he doesn’t remember…” He trailed off, not needing to say the names for everyone to know who he was talking about . Yuuri sobbed again, clinging to Phichit. 

 

“We think that’s the case. We don’t want to bring her here though and find out. If he spoke to her the same way he spoke to me it would break her heart.” He whispered, wiping his tears away, “and mine” he added in a whisper

 

“What do we do?” Chris asked, and the others looked at him on confusion 

 

“We don’t know.” Phichit said quietly after a little while. Suddenly Yuuri’s phone started ringing, he sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the screen and answering in Japanese. 

 

The other three stared at him until he’d finished. They couldn’t understand what was being said except for a few words and their own names, but they could tell what was going on, based on Yuuri’s reactions. When the call ended Yuuri stared at his home screen for a few seconds, before Phichit took the phone away from him and laid it face down on the counter next to him. 

 

“Your mom?” He asked. Yuuri nodded. 

 

“What did she say?” 

 

“Apparently he’s posted online that he’s woken up and is doing okay.” Yuuri said quietly, “they were just calling to see how we’re doing.” 

 

“Your parents use the internet?” Chris asked, attempting to lighten the mood a little. It worked because Yuuri snorted 

 

“No, they can barely use the non internet part of their phones, they have Mari with them. She probably saw it and told them.” 

 

“Did you tell her?” Phichit asked in a solemn voice. Yuuri’s eyes teared up again and he nodded 

 

“She didn’t know what to say. But I asked her to not tell Hanako, and not talk about it around her.” 

 

Phichit wrapped his arms around the Japanese man and held him close, letting him cry on his shoulder 

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri.” 

 

“I know Phichit.” 

 

“Well what do we do now?” Chris asked. The others turned to look at him 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well we can’t just stay in here. We need to talk to his doctors and to him.” He looked each of the others in the face “It’s going to be hard, especially for you Yuuri, but it’s something we need to do sooner rather than later.” 

 

Yuri and Phichit nodded in agreement, and Yuuri just stared at the ground, biting his lip. 

 

“I agree. As hard as it’s going to be we need to talk to him.” He said quietly, “now?” He asked, looking around at the others. 

 

Chris nodded

 

“Come on then”

 

The four men left the bathroom and started walking down the corridor towards Viktor’s room. They stopped at the nurses’ station before they got there and asked for a doctor to be sent to Viktor’s room as soon as possible.

 

“It’s not an emergency as such, we just need to talk to a doctor.” The nurses agreed to send someone down when they were available.  The four men thanked them and headed off towards Viktor’s room, 

 

“Are you ready?” Chris asked when they stopped outside. He turned and looked at Yuuri and the Japanese man took a deep breath

“Not really...but we need to do this.” He sighed. Chris pulled him forward into a quick hug, before he turned and opened the door. 

 

~~

 

The door opened again and Chris walked back in. He let the door close behind him as he walked back to the chair he was in before. 

 

“Sorry about that cheri,” he looked apologetic, and a little worried. Something was clearly bothering him. 

 

“What’s wr-” the door opened, cutting him off. He looked up at the door, expecting a nurse or a friend. Instead the second stranger from earlier- Phichit?- walked in and sat down next to Chris without saying a word. Viktor stared at him in silence for a few seconds . 

 

“Can I help you?” He asked. Phichit didn’t reply. 

 

“Hello? Do I know you?” He asked again, not even trying to be polite. 

 

“Yes.” Phichit answered 

 

“Oh? Do enlighten me?” Viktor asked. Before Phichit answered the door opened again and in walked the stranger from before, closely followed by someone who looked like an older Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

“Get out.” Viktor snapped at the stranger, “I’ve already told you to stay away from me.” 

 

Phichit winced and Chris frowned. The stranger stayed quiet, and stood towards the edge of the room. He didn’t even look at Viktor, just kept his yes on the ground. The blond sat down on the other side of the bed from Chris and Phichit.

 

“Hello? I’ve told you to leave. I don’t want you in here.” Viktor snapped again. 

 

“Viktor. Calm down.” Chris said quietly. 

 

“Calm down?” Viktor asked, turning to look at his friend, “ you try calming down when you’ve woken up in hospital, with no idea of why you’re there and a room full of strangers.”

 

The door opened again and Viktor looked ready to either cry or scream.  A nurse walked in followed by a doctor. 

 

“Someone wanted to talk to me? You’re all Mr Nikiforov’s friends and family?” The doctor asked as she looked around. 

 

“No.” Viktor snapped

 

“Yes.” Chris replied 

 

“Which one of you is his husband?” She asked, and all but two pairs of eyes turned to the stranger in the corner.

 

“Me.” He said quietly as he stepped forward

 

“No he isn’t! Why are none of you listening to me. Before today I’d never seen him before in my life.” 

 

“Shut up.” The blond next to him hissed in Russian. Viktor wasn’t sure but it sounded like he muttered something else under his breath. He really was reminding Viktor of Yuri Plisetsky. But surely it couldn’t be him. He was only 14 the last time he’d seen him, but the man in front of him had to be 18 at least. 

 

“Yuri?” Viktor asked, frowning. The boy nodded, “but you-I don’t understand.”

 

“Mr Nikiforov?” The doctor asked, still standing at the end of the bed. Viktor looked towards her, it was only then that he realised he was crying. 

 

“I don’t understand.” Viktor whispered again 

 

“Mr Nikiforov, what’s the last thing you remember?” The doctor asked. 

 

“I-What?” Viktor sputtered,

 

“Before you woke up here, what’s the last thing you remember?” The doctor repeated. 

 

“I..” He paused for a second, “I just remember going to bed at home like normal...and then I woke up in here. I.. what’s going on?” 

 

“Can you three go and wait outside please? We need to speak to Mr Nikiforov and his husband alone for a moment.” The nurse said, gesturing towards the door. Yuri, Phichit and Chris all stood up and started leaving the room 

 

“Actually..” The stranger stepped forward, “I think he’d prefer it if it were Chris who stayed with him instead of me.” 

 

“Yuuri..” Chris stepped back into the room and looked at the stranger with wide, concerned eyes, “are you sure?” 

 

The stranger- Yuuri?- nodded 

 

“You’re the only one who he remembers and recognised straight away. It only makes sense that you stay with him.”  Chris nodded and walked back to sit down, and Yuuri left the room. 

 

“You really don’t recognise Yuuri and Phichit?” Chris asked, looking at his friend. Viktor shook his head 

 

“Should I?” He asked, wiping the tears away from his cheeks

 

“I’d say so. Yuuri wasn’t lying when he said he’s your husband.” Chris said softly. 

 

“You’re sure?” Viktor asked, still not believing his friend. Chris nodded

 

“I’m a hundred percent sure, I was your best man. Phichit was Yuuri’s.” Chris, pulled out his phone and messed around on it for a second before handing it to Viktor. He looked at the screen and gasped. It was a photo of him and Yuuri at the altar. 

 

“Can I-” he motioned to swipe through the photos

 

“Be my guest.” Chris nodded,  “There’s a whole album full of the photos” 

 

Viktor swiped through a few more photos, the exchanging of rings, their first kiss as a married couple, the two of them stood together with Chris next to Viktor and Phichit next to Yuuri. He looked up at the doctor

 

“What’s happening to me? Why can’t I remember?” He asked through tears, “I was told I had no serious injuries. What- Why-” he broke down again 

 

“When you came into us you were unconscious, so it was very difficult for us to tell what mental damage there was, if any. We said there were no serious physical injuries, but we weren’t sure about mental.” the doctor explained, “The accident obviously damaged something in your brain that has caused you to forget memories and people. We’re still trying to determine whether a whole chunk of memories have gone, or just a few select ones.”

 

“Well he said he’d never seen Yuuri before...but they’ve been together almost every day for the past six years..Does that answer anything?” 

 

“We’ll make a note of that and look into just how much he doesn’t remember. For now though he’ll need a strong support system around him.” 

 

“He’ll have one. We’ll all support him.”  Chris nodded, and the doctor went back to writing things on the clipboard 

 

“Six years?” Viktor asked, his eyes wide. Chris nodded and looked at his friend 

 

“Nearly, it’s more five and a half. It was just easier to say six. You’ve been married for just over four years, but even before you got married you were barely apart.” 

 

Viktor stayed quiet for a long time. 

 

“I’m married?” He asked, still not quite believing it. 

 

“Yes!” Chris smiled at his friend

 

“How?” 

 

“What do you mean how?  You met him, you fell in love, became absolutely insufferable, and then a year and a half later you married him and became even more insufferable.”  Chris replied

 

“Tell me.” Viktor asked, looking at his friend with wide eyes, “please.” 

 

“Tell you what” 

 

“Everything.” 

 

“Maybe tomorrow?I imagine today’s been quite stressful for you Mr Nikiforov. You need to rest.” The doctor said, placing the clipboard down in the 

 

“I second that. I’ll come back tomorrow and tell you everything you want to know about Yuuri and you. For now you need to rest okay?” 

 

Viktor nodded and laid back onto the bed and Chris stood up and followed the doctor to the door

 

“See you tomorrow.” Viktor said quietly, “oh and Chris..” he paused, “can you apologise to them all for me… I treated them horribly.” 

 

“I will.” Chris said before he left the room.

 

As he closed the door behind him three pairs of eyes turned towards him expectantly 

 

“He’s okay. He’s calmed down..” Chris let out a breath, “he’s finally starting to believe what we’re telling him. They’re trying to figure out whether or not it’s just certain memories that he can’t remember or if it’s everything from the last six years.” 

 

The other three nodded

 

“They want to keep him in while they figure everything out though. He’s resting now, or he’s supposed to be, I think it’s best we leave him alone for tonight. I’ve told him that I’ll- we’ll be back tomorrow.” 

 

The others didn’t say anything but Yuri and Phichit nodded. Yuuri bit his lip and looked down at the floor. They all stood up and started walking down the corridor towards the exit. 

 

“He’s also asked me to apologise to you all for how he treated you.”

 

“Really?” Phichit sounded surprised 

 

“Really. The last thing he said to me before I left was ‘can you apologise to them all for me? I treated them horribly’” Chris replied. 

 

“He didn’t need to. How he acted was to be expected if you think about it- Yuuri?” Phichit paused, noticing Yuuri had stopped behind them. Yuuri looked back towards the room then back to the others, biting his lip. 

 

“No come on. You’re not staying here tonight.” Phichit said, walking towards Yuuri and grabbing his arm 

 

“But-” Yuuri tried to fight back 

 

“No.” 

 

“Chulanont’s right. You need to go home, have a shower, cuddle your kid and get some sleep.” Yuri walked towards them and grabbed Yuuri’s other side. Yuuri sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win if he fought, and let himself be dragged out of the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really don't like this chapter, but I need to post it so I can move on with the story. 
> 
> My working title for this fic was "how many times can I make these characters cry over the space of a few days" do you see why? 
> 
> Oh and the "trans Yuuri" tags will be talked about in a later chapter, so there is a reason they're there. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos give me life/motivation to write, so if you want more please don't forget to leave them


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes and just stared around blankly. Before making his way to the shared closet. He opened it up and looked at the selection of clothes in front of him before reaching out and grabbing one of Viktor’s older shirts. He pulled it close to him and inhaled his husband’s scent and sobbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready to finally meet Hanako? The rest of the Katsuki family also show up here too. 
> 
>  
> 
> I adore Hanako, and I hope you guys do too. Be prepared for more of her in upcoming chapters

On the journey home he was conscious of Chris and Phichit talking about something, but couldn’t understand a word of it. He knew Yuri was there somewhere too but  Even though he was aware that things were going on around him he couldn’t take any of it in. 

 

Before he knew it the car had stopped and there was a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Phichit stood outside the car, looking in at him

 

“Come on, we’re home.” He said softly. Yuuri nodded mutely and slowly climbed out of the car. Phichit offered his arm to Yuuri to hold onto as he lead him into the house. 

 

When they got in Hiroko instantly came over and wrapped her arms tightly around him and held him close, gently murmuring in Japanese. It was only then that he broke down. Sobs tore through him as he cried into his mother’s shoulder. She just held him and carried on speaking to him softly. 

 

“Dada?” He heard from behind him. He quickly pulled away from Hiroko and wiped his eyes before turning around to see his daughter

 

“Dada!” She shouted as she ran towards him. Yuuri dropped to his knees and pulled her close and burying his face in her hair. He held her close for as long as he could before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his sister looking down at him, he lifted Hanako up, shifting her weight onto one arm and wrapping the other around Mari. Soon he felt their mom’s arms wrap around them from one side and their dad’s from the other. He smiled then sniffled as they all pulled back after a few minutes. 

 

“Papa?” Hanako asked, frowning and looking around the room, clearly asking where Viktor was. Yuuri sniffled again and tried to hold back the tears

 

“Papa is..” He started, then paused, not knowing what to say. How do you tell a two year old that her papa doesn’t remember her? The little girl blinked at him expectantly. “Papa is…” he started again. He sighed and looked around the room for help. Phichit stepped forward,

 

“Papa isn’t going to be home for a little while. He’s not well at the minute.” He said, taking her from his friend’s arms. She looked thoughtful for a minute as she processed the words, 

 

“Papa...not well?” she asked, frowning

 

“No, but he’s getting better. Me and your dada have been with him today.” He replied. She looked thoughtful again then 

 

“We should get you to bed now though, it’s far too late for little princesses to still be awake!” He said as he started carrying her towards her bedroom

 

“Dada!” she called, indicating that she wanted Yuuri. Phichit stopped and turned

 

“You want your dada?” He asked her and she nodded and reached her arms towards Yuuri. Yuuri walked towards the two of them and held his arms out, and Phichit handed her over. 

 

“Come on you. Your uncle’s right, it’s too late for you to still be up.” He said quietly. Trying to be upbeat and positive for her sake. 

 

He turned around to face everyone, 

 

“Say goodnight now.” 

 

“Ni-night!” Hanako called, yawning. Yuuri smiled and turned walking towards Hanako’s room as a chorus of “goodnight”s followed them. 

 

After he’d put Hanako to bed he walked back out into the lounge and found his family as well as Yuri and Phichit sat together, Chris was stood by the door

 

“Ah Yuuri.” he said as Yuuri walked back into the room, “I need to be heading off now..” 

 

Yuuri nodded

 

“I understand...I’ll show you out.” The two of them walked into the hallway. Yuuri leaned on the wall while Chris slipped his jacket on. 

 

“Thank you for today. I know you were probably only there to see him, but it meant a lot that you helped me.” 

 

“What do you mean only there for him? Yuuri I was there for both of you, both to see Viktor and to be there for you. I’m as much your friend as I am his you know.” Chris smiled and Yuuri sniffled and nodded

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, trying not to cry again

 

“Of course, it’s no problem.” Chris replied, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and hugging him, “I’ll come by tomorrow? Or I’ll see you at the hospital?”

 

Yuuri nodded and returned the hug 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said quietly, “make sure you let one of us know when you get home.”

 

Chris stepped back and nodded, 

“I will” He said before he turned and left the house. Yuuri watched Chris got in the waiting car and left. He stood in the hallway for a little while, just staring out of the window. 

 

“Yuuri?” He jumped when he heard Mari’s voice behind him. He hadn’t even heard her leave the lounge. He turned around and smiled, Mari politely ignored the fact that it wasn’t a genuine smile. “You’re crying.” she said quietly, and Yuuri reached up to touch his face, sure enough his fingertips came away wet from tears. He quickly wiped his eyes and smiled again, still forced. 

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” He replied, Mari frowned then walked towards him and hugged him. 

 

“I know you’re not. I know it’s hard for you Yuuri, and you’ve been so strong. We’re all so proud of you. But Yuuri,” She pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, “It’s okay to cry you know. It doesn’t make you weak.” 

 

Yuuri stayed quiet for a second before a sob broke free from his throat. Mari instantly pulled him close again and rubbed his back soothingly, whispering softly to him in Japanese. 

 

She held onto him even after he stopped crying, and managed to get his breathing back under control. After a little while she stepped back

 

“Come on, you need to have a shower and go to bed. Especially if you’re going back to see him tomorrow.” Yuuri nodded mutely and Mari lead him towards his bedroom. “Don’t worry about everyone else, I’ll let them know you’ve gone to bed.” Yuuri nodded and smiled at her, this one seemed more genuine than the others, but was still sad 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. Mari smiled back at him 

 

“It’s no problem.” She said, then turned around and left Yuuri so that he could shower in peace. 

 

He stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes and just stared around blankly. Before making his way to the shared closet. He opened it up and looked at the selection of clothes in front of him before reaching out and grabbing one of Viktor’s older shirts. He pulled it close to him and inhaled his husband’s scent and let out a few more sobs before he grabbed a clean pair of underwear and headed into the en-suite for his shower.

 

 

After the shower he’d started feeling better in himself. He hadn’t realised how grimy he felt until after he’d showered and put clean clothes on. He looked better too, he discovered as he stood and stared at himself in the mirror. A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts and he sighed as he went to open it. 

 

Yuri was stood outside holding a tray of food. Yuuri frowned, confused. 

“I let mentioned to your mom that you haven’t eaten in three days and got instructed to bring this to you immediately.” 

 

Yuuri smiled his not-quite-genuine smile

 

“Thank you Yura.” He reached out for the tray, only for the blond to shake his head

 

“You haven’t eaten in three days and you’ve barely slept,  I don’t trust you not to drop the tray and spill food everywhere. Just tell me where you want to put it.” Yuri explained. Yuuri nodded and stepped back to let the blond walk in. 

 

“Over there, on top of the chest of drawers please.” He said quietly. Yuri walked over and gently put the tray down. He grabbed one of the bottles on it and held it out to Yuuri, “drink this first.”

 

Yuuri took the bottle and drank, barely tasting the juice inside. Yuri sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Yuuri expectantly. 

 

“You know you don’t have to stay up here right?” Yuuri asked, a little confused as to why the blond had not left as soon as he’d brought the tray up. 

 

“Shut up of course I do. I need to make sure you eat. Vikt-” He cut himself off, before he could say any more. Yuuri’s eyes darted down to the carpet as he tried to fight back the tears

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri.” Yuri said quietly, 

 

“You don’t need to be sorry.”Yuuri replied, sitting down next to him. 

 

“Wow you’ve made me feel so much better. I’m not sorry at all now.” Yuri replied sarcastically. Yuuri let out a short laugh, “but seriously though, I am sorry. This has got to be hell for you.” 

 

“It’s hard but I’ll manage. I have to.” 

 

“You don’t need to be strong all the time you know.”  Yuri replied. Yuuri smiled sadly. 

 

“Mari said that too. But I do. I’ve got to be strong for Hana.” He paused and sighed, “I don’t know what to tell her. She needs to know why he’s not here but how do I tell her that?”  He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Yuri hesitantly laid one hand on his back and rubbed gently. Not entirely sure what he was doing.  After a few minutes he tapped the older man’s back gently 

 

“Come on, you need to eat and then sleep if you’re going back tomorrow.” Yuri said, sounding almost gentle. Yuuri sat up and nodded, before pulling himself up and heading towards the tray of food the blond had brought up for him. 

 

He ate as much of the food as he could, before picking the tray up and heading towards the door with it, 

 

“What are you doing?”  Yuri asked

 

“Taking the tray back?” Yuuri replied

 

“Nope. You get some rest, I’ll take the tray.”

 

“Yura.” 

 

“Don't you Yura me. Go to sleep, you need it.” 

 

Yuuri sighed

 

“I can take the tray back myself you know.” 

 

“I don’t doubt that you can, but you need to sleep and if you go downstairs you’ll just end up talking to people and not sleeping. So get your ass in bed and go to sleep.” 

 

Yuuri sighed, understanding that he was fighting a losing battle. 

 

“Thank you Yura.” 

 

Yuri made a noncommittal noise in response, but Yuuri was sure he heard him mumble “you’re welcome” under his breath

 

“Now go the fuck to sleep okay?” The blond muttered as he left the room and kicked the door shut behind him. 

 

Yuuri stared at the door for a few minutes after he left then looked at the bed and frowned. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to sleep without Viktor, but it was still going to be hard. He slowly shuffled forward and pulled the covers back before sitting on the bed. Normally when he’d have to sleep alone he’d have Makkachin to cuddle with, but now he didn’t even have him. He sighed and laid down on the bed, pulling Viktor’s pillow close to him and burying his face in it. After tossing and turning for a few hours exhaustion finally caught up with him and he fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked Hana, I love her. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember comments and kudos motivate me to write more
> 
>  
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want him back.” He mumbled, “I miss him so much.”
> 
>  
> 
> Phichit turned himself so he could face Yuuri better and wrapped his arms tighter around him
> 
>  
> 
> “I know you do.” He whispered softly, gently rubbing his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for more Hanako? 
> 
> I'm so happy that people liked her, I was terrified that people whould hate her.

The next morning he woke up with Hanako jumping on him. He groaned and opened one eye and for a while everything seemed okay.

“Good morning beautiful.” He murmured sleepily, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close

 

“Mornin dada!” Hanako giggled. She kissed Yuuri on the cheek, then squirmed out of his grip and started lightly hitting him  repeatedly, “dada up!” 

 

“No!” Yuuri, laughed tiredly, burrowing back under the quilt

 

“Dada Up Up!” Hanako giggled again as she tried to follow Yuuri

 

“Who said it’s time to get up huh?” Yuuri asked, rolling back towards Hanako and pulling her back into his arms 

 

“Unca Peach!” She shouted, crawling out of Yuuri’s grip again 

 

“Hey leave me out of this.” came a voice from the doorway. Yuuri sat up and saw Phichit stood with a mug in one hand, and his phone in the other. 

 

_ Phichit?  _ He thought  _ why’s he her-  _  He froze as the memories of the last few days came back to him. 

 

“Dada?” Hanako asked, concerned by Yuuri’s sudden stillness. Phichit pocketed his phone and walked into the room and put the mug on the bedside table before picking Hanako up 

 

“Let’s give dada a chance to get up and dressed shall we? And we’ll go downstairs and wait for him yeah?” Phichit said, walking towards the door.  “That’s yours by the way, I remember how well you function in the mornings without it.” He nodded towards the mug on the bedside table. Yuuri looked up at him and smiled sadly then mouthed “thank you” as Phichit shut the door.

 

Yuuri stayed sat up for a few minutes and drank the contents of the mug, then groaned and laid back on the bed and dragging his hand down his face. How could he have forgotten everything that had happened over the last few days. 

 

“God I’m a terrible husband.” He muttered to himself, still with one hand over his face. The door opened. 

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Phichit’s voice rang out as the Thai man walked straight back into Yuuri’s room and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back into a sitting position. The hand that was over his face dropped into his lap. 

 

“Where’s Hanako?” He asked, looking around the room 

 

“Your mom’s keeping an eye on her. I told her what happened this morning and I got sent straight back up.” 

 

“She was probably just looking for an excuse to be the one to look after Hana. She adores her.”

 

“Don’t we all?” Phichit asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, “But I think the main reason she sent me up was to make sure you're okay. Which going by what I heard before I came in, I don’t think you are.” 

 

Yuuri sighed 

 

“Why do you think you’re a terrible husband?” Phichit asked 

 

“Cause I forgot. I forgot everything that happened.”

 

“And that makes you a bad husband?” Phichit asked. Yuuri nodded. 

 

“So by that note, doesn’t that also make Viktor a bad husband?” 

 

Yuuri gasped 

 

“No it’s completely different! He didn’t mean to forget!” 

 

“And you did?” 

 

“Well no but-”

 

“Yuuri.” 

 

“I think I subconsciously remembered it. I just...hoped it had been a bad dream.” Yuuri whispered, tears starting to slip down his cheeks. 

 

“Oh Yuuri.” Phichit whispered, leaning over to hug his friend, “It’s okay for you to feel like that Yuuri. These past few days have been hell for you. It’s only normal for you to hope that it’s not real.” 

 

Yuuri slumped against Phichit and sighed.

 

“I just want him back.” He mumbled, “I miss him so much.” 

 

Phichit turned himself so he could face Yuuri better and wrapped his arms tighter around him 

 

“I know you do.” He whispered softly, gently rubbing his back. 

 

“God, you’re making it sound like he’s broken up with you or something.” Came a voice from the door. The two on the bed looked up and saw Yuri leaning on the door frame.  “Are you two going to get up at any point today or are you just gonna stay here?” he asked, 

 

“Now that sounds appealing. Doesn’t it Yuuri?” Phichit said brightly, turning back to look at Yuuri.

 

“It does, but Yura’s right. Come on, I need to get up .” Yuuri said, tapping Phichit’s back to get him to move. The Thai man stood up and started walking to the door. 

 

“If you’re not down in 20 minutes I’m gonna eat your breakfast, then come back up and drag you down myself.” Yuri muttered before storming off towards the stairs. Phichit burst out laughing 

 

“He’ll have to fight me for your breakfast.” He laughed before taking off after him. Yuuri laughed a little, then turned towards the closet and grabbing some clothes, not really paying attention to what he’d grabbed.  He only realised as he was going down the stairs that he was wearing another one of Viktor’s shirts.

 

Phichit looked up as he walked through the door and pouted, 

 

“Ohh you’re up. That’s not fair I wanted your breakfast.” 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he walked past them both to join Hiroko and Hanako in the kitchen. 

 

“Dada!” Hanako called when she saw him walk into the room

 

“I already told you asshole, I was gonna have his breakfast.” 

 

“Language!” both Yuuri and Hiroko snapped, turning to glare at the blond. 

 

“Sorry” He murmured, slightly intimidated by them. Phichit snorted, ignoring the glare he got. 

 

“Ah yes, the fearsome ice tiger of Russia put in his place by Yuuri and Mama Katsuki. The two least threatening people on the planet. No offense mama Katsuki.” Phichit laughed and Hiroko waved him off

 

“Go f-” he cut himself off before Yuuri or Hiroko could glare at him again. He glanced over to make sure that Hiroko, Hanako and Yuuri weren’t looking his way before raising his middle finger at Phichit. 

 

“I saw that Yura.” Yuuri said, not even looking at the blond. 

 

“But she didn’t so that’s all that matters.”  Yuri replied. Phichit snorted again and reached over to Yuri’s plate, taking a forkful of food. 

 

“You ass!” Yuri shouted in Russian, before switching back to English  “That’s mine” 

 

“Yura just because you’re not saying it in English doesn’t mean I don’t know what you’re saying.” Yuuri sighed, 

 

“Well tell him to stop stealing my fu- my food!” Yuri shouted. 

 

“You know, I could have sworn I only have one child but apparently I have three.” Yuuri sighed to himself in Japanese, and Hiroko laughed  “Take some of his food then?” 

 

“I would but the- he’s finished all his food!” Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked away as his phone started ringing

 

“It’s Chris. I won’t be long.” He said as he left the room, walking past a tired looking Mari

 

“Why are you two so noisy?”Mari mumbled, looking barely awake, “It’s too early for this.” 

 

“Sorry Mari!” Phichit laughed, “It’s not exactly early though.” 

 

She glared at him and he shut up. Yuri snorted. 

 

“And you were making fun of me for being intimidated.” 

 

“Shut up you. Mari is a lot more intimidating than Yuuri and Mama Katsuki!” 

 

Mari grinned and Yuri paused for a second while he thought about it then nodded 

 

“Yeah okay you have a point here.” He muttered as Yuuri walked back into the room 

 

“What did Chris want” Phichit asked, turning away from Yuri. 

 

“Asking if I’m going today, and if I want him to pick me up.” He replied 

 

“I assume you are?” Phichit asked

 

“Yeah. Chris is picking me up in about half hour.” Yuuri replied as he walked back to the kitchen to where Hanako was sitting on the side, watching Hiroko cooking 

 

“Unca Chris?” Hanako asked, when Yuuri walked in

 

“That’s right!” He replied, picking her up off the counter, and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl 

 

“Dada go?” She asked, tilting her head

 

“That’s right baby. Dada’s going with Uncle Chris today.” 

 

“Where go?” She asked 

 

“You ask a lot of questions.” 

 

Hanako giggled 

 

“We’re going to go see papa today.”

 

“I come?” She asked, eyes wide. Yuuri shook his head

 

“No baby, you need to stay here with  O bāchan today.” 

 

“Okay dada.” Hanako pouted. Yuuri kissed her on the forehead

 

“Come on, let’s go get you dressed.” He said, starting to walk out of the room. 

 

“No. You need to eat something if you’re being picked up in half an hour.” Hiroko tried to stop him but he was already out of the room 

 

“It’s fine, I have food.” He called back, making his was up the stairs

 

“You have an apple.” Hiroko called back up to him 

 

“It’s fine. I’m going with him, I’ll make sure he eats something today.” Phichit smile, “Thank you for breakfast by the way! It was great!” 

 

“Thank you Phichit.” she smiled. 

 

Fifteen minutes later Yuuri came back down the stairs carrying a now properly dressed Hanako. 

 

“Chris is gonna be here in about ten minutes.” He said, setting Hanako on the floor and the two year old ran off to her play area in the lounge. 

 

“If you have ten minutes you have time to eat. Sit down.” Hiroko instructed and brought a plate of food over to him 

 

“Mom I’m fine.”

 

“Eat Yuuri.” Mari sighed, “you know it’s the only way she’ll stop.” 

 

Yuuri sighed and sat down, accepting the plate from Hiroko. 

 

“Thank you.” he mumbled, accepting his fate. 

 

He’d barely eaten any of the food when his phone went off next to him 

 

“It’s Chris. He’s outside.” He read, then pushed himself up away from the table, “Hana!” He called. The little girl came running around the living room door

 

“Dada!” She called back smiling. Yuuri smiled and leaned down to pick her up

 

“Dada, Yura and Uncle Phichit are going now. We’ll be back later tonight though okay.” He said

 

“Okay dada.” She smiled when Yuuri kissed her cheek 

 

“You be good today okay?” He asked. She nodded “Okay baby, love you.  I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed her and put her down again. 

 

After saying goodbye to the rest of his family the three of them left the house and piled into Chris’s car. Phichit claiming shotgun climbing in the front seat

 

 

“Morning!” He greeted them. Yuri just grunted in response while both Yuuri and Phichit actually said “good morning” back to him. 

 

“How are we all today?” Only Phichit replied. Yuri had already out his headphones in, and Yuuri was just staring out of the window, thinking to himself. 

 

_ Will he remember anything today? _

_ Will he want to see me today? _

_ Of course he won’t, why am I even going?  _

_ But what if he does remember and I’m not there  _

_ But what if he doesn’t remember and yells at me again _

 

 

“-ri! Yuuri!” He turned towards the voice, to see Phichit staring at him  “we’re here.” 

 

Yuuri looked around and sure enough they were in the hospital parking lot. He sighed and climbed out of the car and joined Yuri and Chris. 

 

“Are you okay love?” Chris asked, putting one arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri stayed quiet but nodded. 

 

“Are we going in then?” Phichit asked, joining the other three. Yuuri lifted one his hand and gently pushed Chris’ arm from his shoulders  and started walking into the hospital.  

 

When they reached the right floor they stopped outside Viktor’s room and Chris looked at Yuuri 

“Do you want to go in first?” he  asked. Yuuri took a step forward, then paused. Remembering how Viktor had spoken to and looked at him the day before. He took a step back and shook his head. 

 

“He doesn’t want to see me.” He looked at the floor. Chris frowned and glanced at Phichit and Yuri. 

 

“You go in, we’ll stay out here.” Phichit said, moving to put an arm around Yuuri to lead him to the seating area a little further down the hall. Chris nodded and walked into the room. Yuri stood for a second, unsure whether or not to go in, before he sighed and joined Yuuri and Phichit. 

 

“Why did you come if you weren’t going to go in?” He asked when he sat down. Phichit stared wide eyed at him 

 

“What. You were wondering it too.” Yuri shrugged. Phichit spluttered 

 

“It’s fine Phichit. I came cause I feel better being close. Even if I don’t go in to see him, being close and knowing he’s okay makes me feel better.” Yuuri answered quietly, staring at the ground. Yuri snorted 

 

“I’ll never understand love.” He muttered

 

“Oh really? I’ve heard otherwise.” 

 

“What?” Yuri paled and Phichit smirked. 

 

“I knew it!” He called, probably too loudly for a hospital waiting room. A few people turned to glare at them 

 

“Phichit quieten down” Yuuri said, noticing the glares the group were receiving. 

 

“Sorry.” He said, smiling apologetically at the people who glared at them, “He basically just admitted it though” 

 

“He didn’t admit anything”

 

“Admit? You mean you didn’t know?” Yuri’s eyes widened

 

“Nope” Phichit grinned

 

“You bastard!” Yuri spat angrily 

 

“Yura!” Yuuri snapped, “language.” He turned to a lady sat with two young children a few seats away from them and the elderly couple sat opposite them “I’m so sorry for that.”  

The lady with the children just smiled and waved one hand towards them, clearly not making a big deal out of it. The elderly lady however, sniffed and turned her face away, the man next to her just smiled at them

 

A few hours later Yuri started complaining about being hungry

 

“I’m gonna go down to the cafeteria.” he said, standing up, “either of you coming with me?” 

 

“That's not a bad idea.” Phichit said, standing up and stretching, “I’ll go see if Chris wants us to bring him anything.” 

 

~~

 

Chris was sat in the chair next to the bed talking to Viktor  when there was a knock on the door. 

 

They both turned around to face it and saw Phichit peering around into the room 

 

“Hi, sorry to bother you. Chris we’re going down to the cafeteria, do you want us to bring anything back up for you.” 

 

“Not just yet thanks, I’ll go down and get something later.” He smiled. Phichit nodded and left the room 

 

“Who’s the we he mentioned?” Viktor asked 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“He said we’re going to the cafeteria, who's we?” 

 

“Oh. Him and both Yuris.” 

 

“Both Yuris?” 

 

“Yuri Plisetsky and your- Yuuri Katsuk-Ni-i.” he cut himself off 

 

“My? My what?” 

 

“I was going to say your Yuuri.” Chris said quietly 

 

Viktor nodded

 

“How come none of them have come in?” 

 

“Yuuri was going to, but… something stopped him. I’m not sure about Yurio.” 

 

“Yurio?” 

 

“Plisetsky. Yuuri’s sister came up with it to help distinguish between them.” 

 

Viktor nodded again and thought for a second.

 

“I want to talk to him. Can you ask him to come in?” 

 

“Yurio?”

 

“No…” he paused, “Yuuri. My Yuuri.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who put some fluff into my angst? 
> 
> apparently while writing this I decided that Hiroko and Mari now know English? 
> 
> With the scene in the hospital waiting room I did actually write an extra scene to go there but I felt like it didn't really fit so took it out, but I am planning on making this fic as part of a series, so I may add it into there as an extra scene. 
> 
> Honestly I'm really not happy with this chapter but I left it too late to change it and I don't know how else I'd write it. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and Comments and Kudos give me motivation to continue writing <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to talk to him. Can you ask him to come in?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yurio?
> 
>  
> 
> “No…” he paused, “Yuuri. My Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter being so late! I hadn't finished it and didn't get the chance to finish it yesterday! 
> 
>  
> 
> I will try to keep my chapters regular and posted on Fridays but I've got to the part of the fic where a lot of the chapters aren't done so quite a few of the next chapters may be late, and I apologise for that.
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer than usual so I hope that makes up for it being late. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! <3

“I want to talk to him. Can you ask him to come in?” 

 

“Yurio?”

 

“No…” he paused, “Yuuri. My Yuuri.” 

 

“Okay.” Chris stood up and walked towards the door, “I’ll go see if I can find him for you. Won’t be long love.” 

 

Chris left the room and started walking towards the elevators, to go to the cafeteria

 

“Chris?” He turned around to face the voice 

 

“Yuuri. What are you still doing here? I thought the you were going to the cafeteria.”

 

“The others did...I didn’t want to though. They’re bringing me something back up when they come back.” Yuuri explained and Chris nodded, “where were you going?” Yuuri asked

 

“Oh. To go find you actually. He wants to see you.” Yuuri froze

 

“He...what?” Yuuri’s eyes widened

 

“Wants to see you. He just asked me if I could get you.” 

 

Yuuri bit his lip

 

“Now?” He asked, Chris nodded

 

“Want me to go in with you?” 

 

“Please.” He said, then let out a humorless laugh, “I shouldn’t be this nervous to go see him should I?” 

 

“Probably not...but given how he reacted to you yesterday it’s not surprising.” 

 

The two of them started walking towards the room and paused outside again

 

“You ready?” Chris asked

 

“Not really but let's go.” He sighed, pushing the door open. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Viktor sat in the middle of the bed and he stopped in his tracks. He didn’t even notice Chris coming into the room behind him 

 

“Yuuri!” He said with a smile. Not one of his normal smiles when he saw Yuuri, the smile he had specifically for the public or people he wasn’t sure of, “Chris can you give us a minute?” 

 

“Sure, if you need me I’ll be outside,” he said quietly to Yuuri who nodded. 

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor said again, “Come here.” Yuuri slowly walked forward until he was stood next to the bed. 

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri.” Viktor said quietly, “I’m sorry for how I spoke to you yesterday. And I’m sorry for not remembering you. I’m trying I really am.” 

 

Tears filled Yuuri’s eyes

 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Viktor asked, worried. 

 

Yuuri nodded

 

“This just...hurts.”  He whispered, then wiped his eyes, “sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Viktor said softly. 

 

“I just...this hurts like Hell.” Yuuri whispered, “I love you so much, you’re my whole world but you have no idea who I am.” He snorted humorlessly, “it’s kind of like our first meeting but so much worse.” 

 

“Tell me.” 

 

“Huh?” Yuuri wiped his eyes and sat down in the chair 

 

“Tell me about our first meeting.” 

 

“Are you sure?”  Viktor nodded, “okay… It was at the Grand Prix Final in Sochi in 2014. You’d won obviously, and cause of some personal issues I’d come dead last. It was after the event and press conferences and everything were over. I was leaving the venue, and got stopped by a reporter and as I was talking to him you and Yuri walked in. I think you were talking about how he’d scored or something, but all I heard was you saying my name, so I turned around. I’d admired you for a fairly long time, and suddenly seeing you in front of me was a bit of a shock, especially after I’d just heard you say my name. Obviously I knew you were talking to Yura, but…” He trailed off and stayed quiet for a few seconds, “but because I’d admired you for a while I just stared at you. It must have been kind of creepy now that I think of it. You turned around after a little while though and must have assumed I was just a fan cause you just asked for a commemorative photo.” 

 

“Do you still have the photo? Cause I’d like to see it.” 

 

“We never took the photo” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Cause I panicked and walked away” 

 

“You...what?” Viktor asked. Yuuri shrugged

 

“I panicked and didn’t know what to say. Plus like I said I’d admired you for a long time and also just gave the worst performance of my life. I felt like I shouldn’t have even been in your presence.” 

 

“Admired? That’s an understatement.” Came a voice from behind them, they both turned to see Phichit walking into the room. Viktor frowned slightly, 

 

“I’m Phichit Chulanont, Thailand’s darling and Yuuri’s best friend and platonic soulmate.” He smiled, flinging one arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

 

“You were here yesterday weren’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry about that by the way, I was pretty shitty towards you. I didn’t mean it, I’m not normally like that, I’ve just always been pretty protective over Yuuri. Sorry”

 

Viktor turned his eyes away 

 

“I understand.” 

 

Yuuri noticed the change in Viktor, and turned to gently push Phichit towards the door

 

“Okay that’s enough now Phichit. Can you give us a minute please?” 

 

Phichit glanced between them then nodded

 

“See you later Viktor,” he smiled as he left the room 

 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“You don't need to be sorry. He seems like he’s a good friend to you.” 

 

“He is. He’s been there for me through a lot.” Yuuri smiled, “He’s a good friend to you too.”

 

“He is? I got the feeling he didn’t like me.”

 

“How come?” Yuuri asked, tilting his head slightly 

 

“I’m not sure. I just..” He trailed off and sighed 

 

“He does like you. I can promise you that. Yesterday he was harsh towards you because like he said, he’s protective over me and…”

 

“I’d upset you.” Viktor said quietly, looking at the floor. Yuuri sighed

 

“Yeah..” He paused for a second, “that and I don't think he really knows how to act around you at the minute. He knows you as you were before the accident, and obviously now you’re not the same as you were. Don’t take this in a bad way, but right now you’re the man you were six years ago. It’s thrown both of us off.” 

 

“Then why isn’t Chris acting differently around me?” Viktor asked, looking back up at Yuuri 

 

“I think it’s because he knew you back then. He knew what you were like and...how to talk to you.”

 

Viktor nodded, looking at the floor again 

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Yuuri stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. 

 

He sat down on the seat and instinctively lifted his hand to cover Viktor’s. Then gasped when he realised what he’d done. He started to pull his hand back, only for Viktor to grab it

 

“Don’t.” He said quietly, “don’t pull away from me. It felt nice” 

 

Yuuri smiled slightly and relaxed, placing his hand back on Viktor’s. 

 

Viktor glanced down at their hands

 

“Is that your wedding ring?” He asked, staring at the gold band. Yuuri nodded and made a noise of affirmation

 

“You have one too. Although I’m not sure where they’d have put it.” He said quietly. 

 

“May I?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded, unsure of what exactly Viktor was asking. 

 

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hand closer to his face and inspected the ring. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” He said softly. Yuuri nodded in agreement, relaxing his hand into Viktor’s grip. He smiled at the familiar touch, then frowned when he felt something wet land near his ring as Viktor gently pushed his hand away. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Viktor whispered.  When Yuuri looked back at his husband’s face he was surprised to see that he was crying. 

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked quietly, fighting the urge to lean forward and wrap his arms around the other man 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Viktor repeated, his voice cracking. 

 

“You don’t need to be sorry” 

 

Viktor opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door opened and Chris walked in. 

 

“Yuuri we got you-” He paused when he saw Viktor crying, “what’s going on?” 

 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Viktor sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, “what were you saying?” 

 

Chris frowned, then glanced at Yuuri who shook his head a little as if to tell him not to worry about it. 

 

“Right, well we got you your food Yuuri, but we’re not allowed to bring it in here, you’ll have to go out to the seating area to eat.” 

 

Yuuri nodded,

 

“Do you want me to stay here a bit longer?” He asked Viktor

 

“Go eat, you can come back in later.” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri nodded, and stood up. He started leaning forward to kiss his husband, but stopped himself and straightened up, 

 

“I’ll see you later then,” he said quietly, and turned to leave the room. When the door shut Viktor sighed. 

 

“What’s going on?” Chris asked. Viktor sighed again

 

“I hate this.” He mumbled, “I hate being here, I hate not remembering him. I hate seeing him so upset but not knowing enough about him to cheer him up. I know I know him, and I know I care about him. I just can’t- I just want things to be normal again.” 

 

He slumped back on the bed, only then did he realise he was crying again 

 

“I hate this.” he repeated. 

 

“I know” Chris walked over to the bedside and laid his hand on Viktor’s arm, rubbing softly in an attempt to soothe him. 

 

“I hate to say it, but I don’t think things will go back to normal for quite some time. But, I overheard some of your nurses talking, and they said  if everything goes okay today you should be able to leave tonight.” 

 

“Really?” Viktor asked, perking up a little. Chris nodded and smiled 

 

“I thought that would cheer you up.” He said

 

“Did they say when?” Viktor asked 

 

“Tonight, that’s all they said. I imagine they’ll come and talk to you properly before then.” Chris explained. Viktor opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door opened and a nurse walked in 

 

“Sir can we ask you to leave for a little while, we don’t allow visitors to sit in with patients during their mealtimes.” 

 

Viktor sighed and Chris nodded and stood up

 

“We’ll still be here when you’re done. I’ll see you later love, enjoy your food.” Chris smiled as he left the room. 

 

Yuuri, Yuri and Phichit all looked confusedly at Chris as he joined them in the waiting area. Naturally Phichit spoke first

 

“Why are you out here?” He asked

 

“They don’t let visitors sit in with patients during meal times, so I’ve been banished out here.” The other three nodded in understanding 

 

“How was he?” Yuri asked

 

“He…” Chris started then looked at Yuuri and sighed, “he’s hurting.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked

 

“Not remembering. It’s hurting him.” Chris started to explain, still looking at Yuuri “I think something in him knows that he knows and loves you, but he just can’t remember. He’s getting so frustrated with himself.” 

 

Yuuri sighed and looked at the floor. 

 

“What can we do?” 

 

There was a long pause 

 

“I don’t know.” Chris finally said. 

 

“Excuse me?” The all looked up at the new voice and saw a young girl standing in front of them all. 

 

“Can we help you?” Chris asked, smiling at her

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but you’re Yuuri, Yuri, Christophe and Phichit right?” 

 

They all froze then Phichit nodded

 

“That’s right.”

 

“I thought so. I don’t mean to butt in but,  I just wanted to come over and say that I’m sorry about what happened with Viktor. Obviously I don’t know all the details, only that he was involved in an accident and is currently in hospital, I won’t intrude and ask how he is or what happened, but I just saw you and wanted to come and pass along a message from the fanclub. We’re all so sad to hear that he got hurt, but those of us who pray are praying for the both of you. And we all hope he gets better soon.” The girl smiled at Yuuri. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said quietly, “It really does mean a lot.” He didn’t know what to say, but his heart warmed. 

 

“I don’t want to intrude any more, I should get going now.” She said before turning and quickly walking to a small group of people, her family by the looks of it,  on the other side of the waiting room, before they disappeared into a room down the hall. 

 

The four of them were silent for a second

 

“Well that was nice.” Chris said quietly. The others nodded. They sat in silence for a short while before a nurse came up to them

 

“Excuse me, are you here for Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov?” she asked. Yuuri’s heart jumped, hearing their full surname 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Right, well we’re doing some final checks later this afternoon and if they all go okay he’ll be able to go home tonight. We’ll need to go over some paperwork with you, and arrange some additional appointments for him to come back in over the next few weeks. But if all goes well he’ll be able to go home tonight.” 

 

“Thank you for telling us” Chris smiled 

 

“Can we go back in now?” Yuuri asked, 

 

“I’ll go check on him and let you know.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Yuuri sat back in his seat and sighed 

 

“If they do let him leave tonight  think he should go home with you Chris.” Yuuri said quietly, “if it’s okay with you, that is.” 

 

“Wait why?” Chris looked surprised, “I mean, of course it’s okay, but why?” Yuri and Phichit stared at him, confused. 

 

“Our house is full of my family at the minute, I don’t want to overwhelm him. If he stays with you for a little we can just help him catch up on everything he doesn’t remember, and then let him decide whether or not he wants to come home.” Yuuri explained and the other three nodded in understanding 

 

“That makes sense I suppose.” Chris replied 

 

“I’ll talk to my family about what’s going on and explain everything to them just to let them know. I’m sure if he wanted to come home they wouldn’t mind leaving, They’d understand.” Yuuri said, mostly to himself 

 

“What are we gonna do about Hana?” Yuri asked

 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri replied

 

“When are you going to tell him?” 

 

Yuuri slumped back in his seat and sighed 

 

“I have no idea. He needs to know, but I have no idea how to tell him.” 

 

“If they let him leave tonight I can tell him if you want?” Chris offered, and Yuuri nodded. 

 

“I think that’s the best thing we can do.”  he sighed. The nurse from before came back over 

 

“You can go back in now.” She smiled, “someone will be through soon to tell him that he may be able to go tonight.” 

 

“Thank you” Yuuri said quietly, and the nurse turned and walked away. 

 

“Can I go in and talk to him for a minute?” Yuri asked, surprising the other three. 

 

“Of course.” Yuuri replied after a few seconds. Yuri nodded once then stood up and walked into the room and letting the door swing shut behind him before sitting in the chair next to the bed  . 

 

“Yuri? Yuri Plistesky?” Viktor asked when he looked up. Yuri nodded 

 

“God...You’ve grown up a lot. How old are you now?” Viktor asked, frowning 

 

“Twenty”  Yuri said quietly. Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise, then he frowned . 

 

“Jesus...in my head you’re an angry fourteen year old.”  

 

Yuri snorted 

 

“Apparently I haven’t changed much.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“No…I still have the same temper and still curse too much” Yuri shrugged

 

“Still have the same horrible fashion sense too I see.” Viktor laughed, eyeing up Yuri’s leopard print jacket

 

“Hey! Leopard print is great fight me” Yuri said defensively, 

 

“When I get out of  here I will.” Viktor laughed

 

Yuri laughed to himself. Viktor tilted his head in confusion 

 

“What’s so funny?” He asked 

 

“This is an argument we have quite a lot, that’s all.” Yuri smiled slightly, “it just felt...normal.”  

 

Viktor smiled sadly, and looked at the ground, he didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Sorry” Yuri said quietly, “I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward.” 

 

Viktor looked back up at the younger man and smiled one of his media smiles. 

 

“It’s fine Yuri.” He said

 

“Don’t give me that. I know that smile, that’s your I’m-going-to-pretend-that-everything-is-okay-smile. I’ve known you for too long for that to work.” Yuri snapped. Viktor smiled sadly

 

“I suppose you’re right.” He sighed and his smile dropped, “I- I ju-” He sighed again, “Is everyone angry with me?” 

 

Yuri’s eyes widened. He’d never seen Viktor so insecure and vulnerable. 

 

“Why would yo- of course nobody is angry with you,. Why would you even ask that?” 

 

“Cause I’m in here. Cause I forgot.” He looked at the ground and started subconsciously fiddling with the corner of the blanket draped over him

 

“Did you forget on purpose?” Yuri asked 

 

“Wh- of course not?!” 

 

“Well then. Nobody is angry with you Viktor. Of course we’re upset and angry that it’s happened. But nobody blames you.” 

 

“Thank you Yura.” Viktor smiled sadly, “You say you’ve not changed much, but you’ve grown up a lot.” He sighed, “I guess it’s to be expected though...six years” he said quietly to himself. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuri said quietly, unsure of what else to say. 

 

The door opened, breaking the silence and a nurse walked in, followed by Yuuri and Chris. The nurse stopped at the foot of the bed, while the others went and sat on the plastic chairs next to the bed. Yuuri rested one hand on the side of the bed, and smiled when he felt Viktor lay his hand over it. 

 

“Good afternoon Mr Nikiforov” The nurse smiled, “How are you feeling?” 

 

Viktor shrugged, 

 

“I’ve been better.” 

 

The nurse smiled sadly,

 

“Are you in pain or uncomfortable?” they asked, Viktor shook his head, 

 

“No, just…”He cut himself off with a sigh. 

 

“You just feel down and want to go home?” The nurse offered and Viktor nodded

 

“Well I have some news that might cheer you up.” They said, “We’re just waiting on one more set of test results to come back in, and if they’re all okay then you’ll be free to go home.

 

Viktor glanced at Chris then sighed happily 

 

“Thank god.” 

 

The nurse just laughed

 

“Now we just need your results to come back all clear.” They smiled

 

“Let’s hope” He said quietly. The nurse smiled and left the room 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't like this chapter before, there are still bits that I don't like if I'm completely honest. But I just wanted to say thank you to my friend Ray for helping me edit it before I posted it. 
> 
> As always Comments and kudos encourage me to keep writing, and like I said earlier I'll try to have the next chapters out on time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry” He whispered in Russian, holding his phone close to him, “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets play a game called "how many times can I make Viktor cry in one chapter"
> 
>  
> 
> don't say I didn't warn you.

“So where are we going again?” Viktor asked, looking out the window 

 

 

 

“To my apartment.” Chris replied

 

 

 

“You have an apartment out here?” Viktor asked, shocked 

 

 

 

“Oh yeah, after I retired I decided it was time to move away from Switzerland so I followed in your footsteps and got an apartment here. I still go back home a lot though.” 

 

 

 

“What about Matteo?” 

 

 

 

“That ended just before my retirement. We’re still on good terms though.” 

 

 

 

“Oh I’m sorry Chris” 

 

 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said, we’re still on good terms.” 

 

 

 

“Meaning you still sleep with him every now and then or…?” 

 

 

 

Chris gasped in fake offense 

 

 

 

“I’m hurt, Viktor!” he laughed, then winked to let him know he was dead on. 

 

 

 

“Wait, you said you followed in my footsteps… I live out here?” Viktor asked after a few moments of silence

 

 

 

“Yeah. After you announced your retirement you got a house out here and have lived here since.” 

 

 

 

“If I have a house here why are you taking me to yours?” 

 

 

 

Chris paused then let out a sigh

 

 

 

“Yuuri’s family are there. We all thought it would be better for you to spend a few days away from there to readjust yourself, and i don’t know, catch up on the last few years. There’s quite a few people staying at your place, whereas it would just be us at mine. There wouldn’t be as much going on which means you probably wouldn’t get as overwhelmed.” 

 

 

 

“Why are his family there?” 

 

 

 

“It was his birthday a few days before the accident so they came out to see him, and they’ve stayed to make sure that he’s okay, and to look after-” He cut himself off 

 

 

 

“Look after who? Makka?” 

 

 

 

“No. I…” He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry Viktor. Makkachin died a couple of months back” 

 

 

 

“He… what?” Viktor’s eyes filled with tears “How?” 

 

 

 

“It was natural. He just fell asleep and didn’t wake up. He was old. There was no sickness and as far as I know he was never in pain. I’m sorry Viktor.” 

 

 

 

“Makka’s gone?” He said quietly to himself, “did- did we get another dog?” 

 

 

 

“No...neither of you thought it was the right time… plus you had your hands full with-” He cut himself off. Maybe dropping all this on Viktor while they were driving wasn’t the best idea. 

 

 

 

“For?” Viktor asked

 

 

 

“I’ll explain everything when we get to mine. It’s quite a lot to take in.” 

 

 

 

Viktor nodded and bit his lip.

 

 

 

20 minutes later they arrived at Chris’s apartment. Chris lead Viktor into the lounge and gestured for him to sit down on the couch, then headed into the kitchen and came back with two cups of water and placed them on the coffee table in the middle of the room before sitting down  and the chair nearest the couch. Viktor stared at him expectantly.

 

 

 

“Are you ready? This is going to be a lot to take in.” Chris asked

 

 

 

“Just tell me. I can handle it.” Viktor replied, clearly getting annoyed. 

 

 

 

“What do you want to know?” Chris asked

 

 

 

“What did we have our hands full with?  You said you’d tell me.”

 

 

 

Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched through his gallery, clearly looking for something. He smiled to himself when he found it, then handed the phone to his friend. Viktor gasped when he saw the photo. It was a selfie of  him and Yuuri, with a little silver haired girl between them.

 

 

 

He tried to say something but the words wouldn’t come. He just stammered and tore his eyes away from the photo to stare up at Chris.

 

 

 

“Her name is Hanako.” Chris took a deep breath,  “She’s your daughter. ”

 

 

 

“My….daughter?” Viktor asked  “I’m a father?” He gasped. More tears running down his face 

 

 

 

“That’s right.”

 

 

 

“Her name’s Hanako?” He asked, Chris nodded. “Tell me about her” 

 

 

 

“Well she is yours, biologically I mean. She’s 2 years old, and so happy and bubbly. She thinks the absolute world of both you and Yuuri. She’s very playful, and can melt even the hardest of hearts. Even Yakov and Lillia cried a little when they saw her, and Yurio, although he claims not to he adores her. She’s very perceptive for her age too. Yuuri struggles with anxiety, and if he’s having a particularly bad day she seems to be able to know and will go to him and cuddle him.” 

 

 

 

Viktor had remained silent throughout the whole thing and when Chris looked at him he was shocked to see more tears streaming down his face. 

 

 

 

“Oh Viktor I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry”

 

 

 

“I can’t believe I don’t remember her.” He whispered, “what kind of father can’t remember his own child.” 

 

 

 

“Children.” Chris corrected quietly, 

 

 

 

“Children?!” 

 

 

 

“You’re about two months away from having another child.” 

 

 

 

Viktor broke down. 

 

 

 

“Do you want to see some more pictures of her?” Chris asked, Viktor nodded and wiped his tears

 

 

 

“Open the gallery on your phone.” 

 

 

 

Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and pressed the middle button and the image that flashed up was completely unfamiliar to him. While he had checked his phone earlier, he hadn’t really looked at the background. Where he remembered a photo of just  Makkachin, there was a photo of Yuuri, asleep on a couch with small blankety bundle  laid on his chest, also fast asleep, with Makkachin’s head on his lap. Clearly it was an older picture, but it obviously meant a lot to him for him to have set it as his background. 

 

 

 

Viktor choked up 

 

 

 

“Is that her?” He whispered, offering the phone to Chris. 

 

 

 

Chris looked at the phone and smiled 

 

 

 

“Yeah that’s her. This is an old photo but apparently this is something her and Yuuri still do.” 

 

 

 

Viktor smiled at the phone, tears still streaming down his cheeks

 

 

 

“This is me we’re talking about, so I probably have an album full of photos of her on here don’t I?” 

 

 

 

Chris nodded, 

 

 

 

“You have a tendency to show it off to anyone who will stand still long enough. We all thought you were bad when you and Yuuri got married, but none of us were prepared for papa Viktor.” 

 

 

 

Viktor sobbed at the word papa. 

 

 

 

“I want to meet her. I know I’ve obviously already met her, but I don’t remember it. I want to see her.” He babbled, “I want to meet her.” 

 

 

 

“I’ll talk to Yuuri tomorrow. It’s late now Viktor, both of them will be sleeping.” Chris reasoned. Viktor fell back onto the couch and dragged his hand down one side of his face. 

 

 

 

“Okay. Tomorrow.” He paused for a second, “you said you’d tell me about Yuuri.” 

 

 

 

“What do you want to know?” Chris asked

 

 

 

“What’s he like? How did we meet? Like properly meet, he’s told me about our first meeting, but I want to know more. Just tell me about him, I’m married to him right?” He paused and looked at Chris, who nodded, “which means I obviously love him but I just can’t remember him.  Please just tell me something about him.” 

 

 

 

“Saying that you love him is an understatement. You adore the man. Now, how you met… he was a figure skater too. You were his idol, he’d admired you since he was about twelve years old, apparently his bedroom walls were covered in posters of you. You met at the Grand Prix final in 2014. He came last and ended up getting hammered at the banquet and ended up challenging Yurio, sorry, Yuri Plisetsky to a dance off.” 

 

 

 

Viktor snorted 

 

 

 

“I bet the officials loved that.” 

 

 

 

“Oh yeah,” Chris laughed, “they loved our pole dancing more though.” 

 

 

 

“WHAT?” 

 

 

 

“Yeah, after dancing with Yurio for a while, I got my turn with him. Lets just say he’s extremely talented on the pole and I’m pretty sure his thighs could kill a man.” 

 

 

 

Viktor snorted again. 

 

 

 

“Obviously I’m not sure what they’re like these days, but back then…” He whistled, “ After I danced with him he ended up dancing with you. Doing some kind of latin ballroom from what I remember. You seemed so happy that night, I  hadn’t seen you smile that much in a long time.” 

 

 

 

Viktor looked to the floor and smiled sadly, 

 

 

 

“What happened after that?” He asked

 

 

 

“He ended up grinding on your leg and asked you to be his coach.” 

 

 

 

“He did what?” Viktor looked confused and amazed at the same time, “didn’t you say this guy has anxiety?” 

 

 

 

“He does. It’s really bad some days. But that day he’d had around 15 glasses of champagne, probably more, and then he had a bottle in his hand for the rest of the night. God his hangover the next day must have been hell.”  Chris laughed, “You know… now that I think about it, I think that was when you first fell in love with him. Or at least started falling in love with him.” 

 

 

 

Viktor stayed quiet for a little while, then

 

 

 

“What happened then?” 

 

 

 

“He got taken to his room by some of the hotel staff I think.” 

 

 

 

“No I mean with me and him, did we stay in contact or…?” 

 

 

 

“No. He didn’t remember it, according to Phichit, Yuuri tends to forget things when he gets drunk. There were nights when they’d go out in Detroit that Yuuri can’t even remember.” 

 

 

 

“Wait Detroit? I thought Yuuri was from Japan?” 

 

 

 

“Oh sorry I forgot. Yuuri lived in Detroit for five years while he went to college, Phichit was his rink and roommate.” 

 

 

 

“Phichit’s a skater as well?” 

 

 

 

“Yeah, he’s from Thailand. He’s Yuuri’s best friend and one of Hanako’s godfathers.” 

 

 

 

“Godfathers? She has more than one?” Viktor asked, wiping his eyes 

 

 

 

“Yeah, she has two. Phichit and me. And Mari, Yuuri’s sister is her godmother” Chris answered. Viktor nodded, 

 

 

 

“That makes sense..” He nodded, “So if we didn’t stay in contact, how did this happen?” He asked, holding up his hand, gesturing at his wedding ring. 

 

 

 

“A few months later he went back to Japan, and ended up skating one of your routines for Yuuko, his childhood best friend, and her kids filmed it and posted it online and it ended up going viral. Not even a week later you had moved to Japan and declared yourself his coach.” 

 

 

 

“I what?!” Viktor exclaimed

 

 

 

“You're really surprised? This is you we’re talking about. Plus you’d been moping for months cause he hadn’t called you or contacted you in any way. I guess in your head him skating Stay Close To Me was him calling you to him and you upped and left. Yakov nearly had a fit.” 

 

 

 

Viktor laughed 

 

 

 

“I can imagine. No the spontaneously travelling across the world doesn’t surprise me, but the coaching? How did I compete?” 

 

 

 

“You didn’t. You took part of a season off, coached Yuuri to the Grand Prix final, which by the way is around the time you got engaged, then you managed to pull two routines out of your ass, get Yakov to take you back and make a comeback at worlds. Oh and you were STILL coaching Yuuri at this point. Literally none of us know how you did it.” Chris laughed, “the only redeeming fact was that you didn’t get gold at worlds. The year off must have been good for you” 

 

 

 

“I didn’t get gold? Wow the world must have been shocked!” Viktor laughed 

 

 

 

“Not half as shocked as they were when you stepped off the podium and got down on one knee in front of everyone. Yuuri looked like he either wanted to cry or murder you.” 

 

 

 

“I thought you said we got engaged at the Grand Prix Final.” 

 

 

 

“You did...kind of. Apparently it wasn't an official engagement. I don't know, you’d have to speak to Yuuri about that. I do know that you told Yuuri you wouldn’t marry him until he got a gold medal… which I imagine motivated him a lot and he ended up with a gold at Worlds, and a silver at 4CC.” 

 

 

 

Viktor felt a rush of pride. He may not be able to remember Yuuri, but something in his heart could and it filled with warmth at hearing someone praise his husband. Chris sighed and smiled sadly 

 

 

 

“You’re doing the look.” 

 

 

 

“What look?” 

 

 

 

“We called it the Yuuri look. Whenever you’d talk about Yuuri when he wasn’t directly at your side you’d get this look on your face and it was just pure love. And when someone praised him, or mentioned his achievements you’d look so goddamn proud of him. He hated it when you did it around him, he always got so embarrassed.” Chris looked up at Viktor, the same sad smile on his face, “You worshipped the ground that he walked on. He was everything to you.  God you were unbearable for so long! It was always ‘Yuuri this…’ and ‘Yuuri that…’”

 

 

 

If anyone else had said it Viktor would have been ashamed and felt the need to apologise, but he knew that Chris didn’t mean it. He knew his friend. He knew there was no malice behind it. 

 

 

 

“As much as you loved him though, he adored you just as much. When he wasn’t with you he had this look, and it was like there was a part of him missing. And whenever he looked at you his face just lit up.” 

 

 

 

Viktor sighed

 

 

 

“He must be hurting so much right now.” He whispered to himself, “I hate myself for not remembering him.” Viktor leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hand buried in his hair, pulling slightly. Something he always found himself doing when he was frustrated. 

 

 

 

“He’s strong. He’s got his family, Phichit and Hana there to support him. Yes it is hard on him, I saw him just after you woke up and he was sobbing his eyes out. Hell, even Yurio was trying to comfort him. But the two of you will make it through this. He doesn’t blame you for not remembering him, he knows it’s not your fault, so you shouldn’t blame yourself either.” Chris said firmly, leaning forward and resting one hand on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor looked up at his friend, wiped some of the tears away from his eyes and nodded. 

 

 

 

“Do you want to rest now? It’s been a rough few days for you.” Chris asked, Viktor nodded again. 

 

 

 

“Okay, follow me I’ll take you to your room.” 

 

 

 

The Swiss man stood up and walked into the short hallway. There were two rooms opposite each other and one at the end of the hall. Chris pointed to the room on the left 

 

 

 

“This is your room,” he said, “and this one is mine. That one down there is the bathroom.” 

 

 

 

Viktor nodded and wiped his eyes again 

 

 

 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. 

 

 

 

“It’s no problem. You’re one of my closest friends, it’s the least I could do.” Chris smiled, “now go get some rest. If you need me I’ll be in here.” he gestured to his room before turning and walking in. 

 

 

 

“Goodnight Viktor.” 

 

 

 

“Goodnight Chris.”   
  
  
When Viktor was laid in bed that night he found himself staring at his phone background for a while before he remembered the album that was mentioned earlier and searched through his phone until he found it.  An album named “Family <3” with over 700 photos in it. He opened the album and scrolled all the way back to the beginning. It started out with photos of just him and Makkachin in his apartment in Saint Petersburg, then photos of him and Makkachin in a place that he didn’t recognise, possibly Japan, then Yuuri started showing up in the photos. In the first few that he was in he looked uncomfortable or surprised, like he’d just been dragged in for a selfie, eventually he started seeming more and more comfortable and seemed happier.  Viktor could see their relationship developing and becoming closer and closer through the photos. More people started showing up in the photos, a group of Japanese people he took to be Yuuri’s family, strangely enough Yuri Plisetsky was there in some of the earlier photos from Japan, but after a while he’d vanished from the photos, which Viktor took to mean that he’d left and gone back to Russia. He got to one which must have been a screenshot from somewhere and that was of him kissing Yuuri on the ice at what looked like the Cup Of China, the next few must have been of the following moments because they were of the two of them laid on the ice, well Yuuri laid on the ice with Viktor on top of him. The look of love that the Japanese man was giving him in the photo made Viktor’s eyes fill with tears.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry” He whispered in Russian, holding his phone close to him, “I’m sorry for hurting you.” 

 

 

 

After that for a while the photos were mainly of him, Yuuri, and Makkachin, occasionally other people would appear, sometimes Chris  or Phichit, sometimes the both, sometimes other Yuri was there.After a while of scrolling he found one that must have been taken when they got engaged, it was selfie and in it they’re both holding their hands up, showing off their rings, Yuuri is facing the camera and smiling brightly, with his eyes closed, but Viktor is staring at Yuuri. The look of love on his face makes Viktor want to cry all over again. There were a few more photos that were clearly taken at the same time, one where Viktor had leaned forward to kiss Yuuri on the cheek, another where Yuuri had turned to look at Viktor in shock, one where Yuuri had leaned forward to kiss Viktor, and the last one was them resting their foreheads against each other, staring into each other's eyes. It hurt. Looking at the photos hurt like hell, but he was happy he had. He carried on swiping through the photos until he got to the wedding, there he saw some of the ones he’d seen from the day before, clearly he’d asked Chris to send him his photos. He stared at the wedding photos again, it was such an important day in his life, how could he not remember it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t bring up any memories. Before he could stop it a sob ripped its way out of his throat. He snapped his hand up to his mouth to muffle the sobs he knew would follow, and curled in on himself, and turned so that he could bury his face in the pillow. Before he knew it he’d cried himself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry 
> 
> Matteo is what I named Chris's Mystery Man. Originally I was going to have this fic be set in the same ""universe"" as one of my other YOI fics, New Message From Ice Daddies, so I gave Mystery Man the same name as I did in that.   
>  
> 
> I'm going to remove the "trans Yuuri" tag from this fic, cause I can't fit that particular conversation in anywhere without it seeming forced. But some of you will notice that this fic is now part of a series, and I'll be doing a bunch of one-shots and short fics for this story as part of the series so I will put that conversation in one of those. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! As always, comments and Kudos fuel me and give me more motivation to write! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told Yuuri that you want to see Hana.” Chris said quietly as he poured two cups of coffee. Viktor perked up.
> 
>  
> 
> “I heard. What did he say?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Him and Phichit are going to bring her around this afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for more Hana? 
> 
> There is only one chapter and possibly and epilogue of this fic left oh my God. This is the closest I've ever gotten to finishing a multichapter fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm hoping to start posting some of the short fics and oneshots for this story, after that I've got a couple more YOI fics that I'm working on and will hopefully be posting those soon.

The next morning when he woke up he had a brief moment of wondering where he was but then it all came rushing back to him. He heard Chris moving around in the main room of the apartment and talking to someone, but he only heard one voice,

 

_ He must be on the phone  _  Viktor thought to himself. He stretched and pulled himself out of bed then left the room. 

 

Chris was walking around the lounge talking on the phone. When Viktor entered the main room, the Swiss man had his back to him

“-had a long discussion last night, He knows about Hana. He wants to see her” He paused for a second, clearly letting the other person answer, “I know” He paused again, “I think it’s- oh!” Chris cut himself off as he turned and saw Viktor stood behind him. “He’s awake now, I’ve got to go. See you later, love.” Chris put the phone back into his pocket 

 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” He asked. Viktor made a noncommittal noise in response. 

 

“Who was that you were talking to?” He asked. Chris paused for a second 

 

“Yuuri. He was wondering how you were doing.” He explained.Viktor nodded once,  suddenly feeling awkward at the mention of his husband. 

 

“Do you want breakfast?” Chris asked after a few minutes, breaking the awkward silence. Viktor nodded and the two of them headed to the kitchen. Viktor sat at the breakfast bar while Chris headed to the coffee maker. He held up an empty cup and needed at Viktor, silently asking if he wanted a drink and Viktor nodded. 

 

“I told Yuuri that you want to see Hana.” Chris said quietly as he poured two cups of coffee. Viktor perked up. 

 

“I heard. What did he say?” 

 

“Him and Phichit are going to bring her around this afternoon.” Viktor’s face brightened. 

 

“They are?!” He asked, suddenly a lot happier.Chris smiled and nodded.

 

“So what are we doing until then?” Viktor asked, “What do I normally do now that I’m retired?” 

 

“You normally still spend all your day at the rink. Since you retired you’ve been coaching.” Chris said, walking to the table and placing a cup down in front of Viktor

 

“Really? People want me as their coach?” 

 

“Why’s that a surprise for you? You’re a five time GPF winner, plus an olympic gold medalist. Not to mention how well you coached both Yuris. It’s to be expected that people want you as a coach.” 

 

“Both Yuris?” Viktor asked, “I know you mentioned that I coached my Yuuri, but the other Yuri? I coach Yuri Plisetsky?” 

 

Chris nodded

 

“What about Yakov?” 

 

Chris took a deep breath and bit his lip, 

 

“Yakov retired almost three years ago, you’ve been coaching Yurio since then. Both of them grudgingly agreed that you were the best one to replace him. Now he lives here with you and Yuuri.” He said slowly, as if there was something else he wasn’t telling him. 

 

“Wait Yuri moved away from Russia? What about his grandpa?” Viktor asked

 

“Yurio’s grandpa passed away not long before Yakov retired.” 

 

Viktor gasped 

 

“Yeah...it came as a shock to us all. Especially since it was one the day of the GPF free skate that year.” 

 

“Oh no…”

 

“Yeah that was an emotional day for Yurio. He won gold, then found out that his grandpa died.” 

 

“So what happened to Yuri after that?” Viktor asked, 

 

“Well he was living with Lilia and Yakov until-” he cut himself off and looked away from Viktor biting his lip, clearly hiding something. 

 

“Chris what aren’t you telling me.” 

 

“What?” Chris asked, still not looking Viktor in the eye 

 

“You’re hiding something. What is it?”

 

Chris took a deep breath

 

“It’s about Yakov.” He said quietly. Viktor’s eyes widened,

 

“No no no no no please no.” He whispered, knowing what Chris was about to say. 

 

“He passed away last year. I’m sorry Viktor” 

 

Tears filled viktor’s eyes

 

“Yakov’s...gone?” He whispered quietly, not wanting to believe it. 

 

“I’m sorry Viktor.” Chris answered quietly 

 

“H-How?” 

 

“How did it happen?” 

 

Viktor nodded

 

“I think it was a combination of his age and stress. Even though he wasn’t coaching anymore he still kept a close eye on his skaters to make sure that they weren’t slacking off.” 

 

“What happened to the others? What did they do about coaches?” Viktor asked through his tears

 

“Georgi retired, I’m not sure what he’s doing these days, but from what I hear he’s engaged now. I believe Mila went off to Italy, her excuse was something about a good coach she’d found there but I’m pretty sure that it’s less about that and more her wanting to be with Sara. Yuri is obviously with you and Yuuri and there’s a few of the other, younger skaters who went off to different coaches around Russia.” 

 

Viktor nodded then frowned 

 

“Who’s Sara?” 

 

Chris laughed 

 

“Mila’s ‘friend’” he said in air quotes

 

“Friend?”

 

“Yeah I’m almost certain that they’re dating but every time you ask her about it she says they’re just friends.” 

 

Viktor laughed and wiped the tears off his cheeks. 

 

“So I’m coaching now?” He asked, Chris nodded, “How?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Chris asked, taking a sip of his drink 

 

“I’m not sure. It’s just...I never imagined myself coaching. It’s not something I think I’d be any good at.” Viktor sighed

 

“To be honest, the first year you weren’t the best. You told me yourself, you had no idea what you were doing. But after that seasons GPF you and Yuuri moved to Russia and you were being coached by Yakov again and he helped you a lot.” Chris explained 

 

“If I was such a terrible coach, why didn’t Yuuri ask me to step down?” Viktor frowned 

 

“You were his idol and you’d shown up out of nowhere to coach him. It was a dream come true for him.” Chris explained, “He had you on this pedestal to start with. He saw you as this flawless-almost godlike- being and I assume he felt like he couldn’t say anything to you.” 

 

Viktor frowned. 

 

“To start with anyway. After a while he started to realise that you weren’t this all perfect being, and that you were just a person. A very talented, very attractive person,”  he winked and continued “but still a person.”

 

“But he still didn’t ask me to step down?” 

 

“Well there was a thing at the grand prix that year. I don’t know all the details, I never got told them. But I do know that you came to my room that night crying, wearing nothing but a bathrobe saying something about Yuuri ending it.”

 

“What?” Viktor frowned

 

“To this day I’m not sure if by ending it he meant his skating career or your relationship, whether professional or personal. But Yuuri was talking about ending something and you were clearly both heartbroken by it.” 

 

Viktor hummed quietly

 

“Obviously though you worked everything out. Then a few months later you made a spectacular comeback at worlds. You were aiming for Russian Nationals but that was too soon even for you. You’d got the routines choreographed by Euros but Yakov wouldn’t let you compete because they weren't perfect.” 

  
  


Viktor nodded to himself then sighed and dragged one hand down his face. 

 

“I can’t believe Yakov’s gone. And Makka!”  He sighed again, then looked at Chris, “Is there anyone else who’s…?” He asked.  Chris thought for a second, 

 

“Some of the older coaches passed over the last few years, but nobody we know particularly well. The last skaters of our generation have basically all retired now, there’s only a couple left in the competitive circuit .” Chris sighed 

 

“What are they doing now that they’re not competing?” Viktor asked 

 

“A couple took a leaf out of your book and are coaching and choreographing the next generation. Quite a few of them have moved on to doing ice shows and some are just relaxing for the time being.” 

 

“Which one of those are you now then?” Viktor asked and Chris laughed 

 

“The last group of course. I retired in May though so I’m still making the most of it and figuring out what I want to do.”

 

“What have you been doing so far?” Viktor asked 

 

“I’ve taken part in a few ice shows, I’ve helped you and Yuuri with coaching a couple of times.” Chris shrugged, “I’ve gone back home a few times to see family, mostly though I’m just relaxing and enjoying my free time. When I’ve been home Josef roped me into assisting him with coaching. I think he thinks I’ll end up going home and helping him full time, or taking over from him when he retires.” 

 

“Will you?” Viktor asked and Chris sighed before taking a sip of coffee

 

“I’m not sure. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I don’t think coaching is for me though.” Chris sighed again, “i don’t know. Josef hasn’t actually officially asked me or anything, I don’t know if he will. But I guess it’s good for me to weigh up my options though.” 

 

Viktor nodded thoughtfully 

 

“Anyway, enough about me” Chris said, “did you look through that album last night?” 

 

Viktor nodded

 

“Yeah I looked, but didn’t get all the way through” he said quietly, fiddling with the cup in front of him

 

“How far through did you get?” Chris asked

 

“The wedding…” Viktor whispered “I couldn’t get any further through...I...it hurt too much.” 

 

“I understand...It’s got to be difficult for you.”  

 

“I hate it. I’m trying so hard to remember and stop hurting everyone but I just can’t and it’s so frustrating!” 

 

Chris stayed quiet

 

“I know I care about Yuuri, when I see his something in me recognises him and it makes me feel lighter but I just can’t remember him.” He leaned forward and screwed his hands in his hair.

 

“I hate it” he sobbed 

 

Chris stood up and slowly moved around the table before wrapping his arms around his freind and pulling him close

 

“I know you do, love. But we’ll get there. We’ll all help you through it. I promise” 

 

Viktor didn’t say anything, he just cried and let himself be held by his friend. 

  
  


Chris only let go when Viktor had stopped crying, then went and grabbed some tissue for his friend.

 

“Thank you” Viktor whispered as he took the tissue. Chris just smiled then sat down next to him and laid one hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry about this.” Viktor said quietly 

 

“What are you apologising for?” Chris asked, confused. 

 

Viktor sighed

 

“All I’ve done since I woke up is ask questions and cry. You must be getting sick of me.” 

 

“Why would you think that? You’re one of my  closest friends, I could never get sick of you.” Chris said.

 

“Thank you Chris.” Viktor said with a small smile and wiped the rest of his tears away 

 

“It’s no problem.” Chris smiled back, then lifted his cup up and downed the rest of his coffee, “now. You need to shower because no offence love, but you don’t smell or look your best right now. You can borrow some of my clothes for after if you want.” 

 

Viktor nodded then downed the rest of his coffee before shuddering in disgust 

 

“Ugh. Cold coffee.” He muttered, then paused. “After I shower can...would you-” He paused for a second, “I want to look at some more photos, I want to try and remember. Would you-” 

 

“You want me to sit with you help you try to remember” Chris interrupted. Viktor nodded

 

“Of course I will. Now go shower. I’ll leave some clothes outside the bathroom door for you.” 

 

“Thank you” Viktor stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Chris smiled then went to get his friend some clean clothes. 

 

When Viktor was done and dressed in clean clothes he walked back into the lounge and sat on the couch next to his friend. 

 

“You ready?” Chris asked  and Viktor nodded and pulled his phone out. They spent the rest of the day looking at photos on Viktor’s phone with Chris telling the stories behind some of them. 

 

They’d got through to when Hanako was born when Chris’s phone rang,

 

“Sorry love,” Chris said before answering it, “Hello?” A pause, “yeah all day. We’re looking at photos now to see if they trigger anything.” another pause, “no luck yet unfortunately.” pause. “I know” pause “this afternoon? Okay. See you then love” He hung up. Viktor blinked at him, silently asking who had called 

 

“Yuuri.” Chris explained, “letting me know what time they’re planning to come over.” 

 

“Around three-ish. Yuuri’s family took Hana out for the day and won’t be getting back until around then, then Yuuri and Phichit are going to come straight here with her.” 

 

Viktor nodded then glanced up at the clock and groaned when he realized there was an hour left

 

“Viktor are you okay?” Chris asked, worried for his friend. Viktor sighed 

 

“I’m fi-” he stopped himself when he saw the look on Chris’s face. “I’m terrified. 

 

“Why though?” 

 

“I have no idea. I’m just terrified to meet her.”

 

“You have nothing to be scared about Viktor. She loves you na-”

 

“But she loves the me I was. Before this happened and I lost my memories. What if she doesn’t-” He broke off with a sob 

 

“Oh Viktor.” Chris moved next to his friend and wrapped one arm around his shoulder

 

“I don’t know what to do or say or anything.”

 

“I know, but you will.”

 

“How did I act with her before?”

 

“You spoiled her rotten. Almost anything she wanted, she got it. You called her Printessa and I think it’s gone to her head. Saying that though she’s not like most spoiled kids. She won’t demand things or scream if she doesn’t get them.” 

 

Viktor smiled but stayed quiet 

 

“Her and Yuuri were your whole world. Yurio always said it was disgusting.” Chris laughed, “he was kind of right.” 

 

Viktor laughed, 

 

“God what kind of father am I though. I don’t even remember her. Who forgets their own children?” He sighed and pulled his hair again 

 

“A lot of people have. My maman did.” Chris said quietly 

 

“But maman had dementia.” Viktor sighed. 

 

“And you’ve suffered a head injury. It’s not your fault that you don’t remember Viktor.” 

 

Viktor sighed, then froze when he heard the buzzer ring. 

 

“Sounds like they’re here early.” Chris said happily and stood up making his way to the phone on the wall

 

“Hello?” He asked. Viktor could hear the faint buzzing of a voice on the other end, “Okay, I’ll let you in now.” Chris replied and pressed a button. He waited a second then released the button and put the handset down. 

 

“You ready?” He asked his friend 

 

“Nope. But I’ve got to do this.” 

 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Chris glanced at Viktor before going around the corner to open the door. 

 

“Unca Chris!” Viktor heard a small voice shout 

 

“Good afternoon your highness. And how are you today?” Chris replied. His voice went strange for a second and Hanako giggled.

 

“There’s no wonder she thinks she’s a princess, with the way you and her papa treat her.” Phichit laughed 

 

“What are you talking about, she is a princess. Isn’t that right your majesty?” Chris asked. Hanako giggled

 

“That right.” 

 

“See?” Chris replied. Viktor heard another laugh join in and his heart skipped a beat. Yuuri. 

 

“Shall we go inside now, your majesty?” Chris asked, There was no response but he assumed the little girl had nodded. 

 

“You can see the surprise we told you about.” Phichit said and he heard Hanako shout “yay” 

 

Viktor heard footsteps and the door shut. His heartbeat picked up. He didn’t know if he should be stood waiting for them, or sat down. Should he be in the room, or should he hide and come back in in a few seconds. The footsteps and voices were getting closer. Quickly he pushed himself up and turned so he was facing away from them. He heard the group enter the room and the voices stopped. He turned around and smiled when he saw the little girl- his daughter- in Chris’s arms

 

“PAPA!” Hanako yelled and scrambled to get to the ground. Dutifully Chris bent down and carefully placed her on the ground. Viktor dropped to his knees and tears filled his eyes as the little girl ran toward him. As soon as she was close enough she threw herself at him, and Viktor wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Tears slid down his cheeks as he held his little girl close. 

 

“Missed you papa” she whispered and Viktor felt his heart break. He tried to speak, to tell her that he’d missed her too. But he couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t. He couldn’t lie to her and tell her that he’d missed her, not when he still couldn’t remember her. He just held her close and cried. Something in him knew that he loved her, his heart nearly burst when he saw her, he just couldn’t remember her and he hated himself for it. 

 

The little girl stepped back and gasped when she saw the tears on his face

 

“Papa no cry” she said, poking him in the cheek. Viktor made a noise that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh and pulled one arm free to wipe his eyes

 

“Okay printessa” he laughed, then smiled as she wrapped her arms around him again. He closed his eyes and held her close to him as long as he could. Hanako stepped back, then turned to Yuuri and stared at him for a few seconds, almost as if she was asking why he wasn’t joining them. Yuuri glanced at Viktor, silently asking him if he minded. Viktor smiled back and nodded once. Yuuri crossed the room and knelt down and wrapped his arms around his husband and their daughter.

 

Chris nudged Phichit’s arm and nodded towards the kitchen, and the two silently left the room and closed the door behind them. 

 

Hanako wriggled her way out of her parent’s arms and looked at Viktor

 

“Unca Peach say papa not well. Better now?” She asked. Viktor smiled 

 

“Better now.” He said softly. Hanako smiled brightly and Viktor nearly cried again. She was so beautiful. 

 

“Papa come home?” she asked hopefully and Viktor glanced at Yuuri. 

 

“Dada and Papa need to talk first” Yuuri said softly. The little girl blinked

 

“Don’t worry. We just need to sort some things out okay? Why don’t you go and see if Uncle Peach and Uncle Chris will take you to the park downstairs.” He asked her. She thought for a second and frowned

 

“But want Papa” Viktor’s heart skipped a beat and he leaned forward and laid his hands on her shoulders

 

“I know you do printessa but your Dada is right, we need to talk. I promise you though, when we’re done I will spend all the time you want with you okay?” 

 

Hanako frowned again as she thought it over then sighed dramatically 

 

“Okay” She pulled away from Viktor and walked towards where Chris and Phichit had just been stood 

 

“They gone. She frowned, then took a deep breath “UNCA CHRIS, UNCA PEACH” she yelled as loudly as she could. 

 

Phichit walked back into the room laughing, followed by Chris 

 

“Yes Princess?” Chris asked 

 

“We go park?” She asked. Chris blinked at Yuuri and tilted his head 

 

“We need to talk. Can you take her down to the park for a bit?” He asked 

 

“Of course.” Chris bent down to lift Hanako, “come on your majesty. Let’s go and mingle with the peasants for a while.” 

 

“Chris.” Yuuri sighed. 

 

“Sorry love.” Chris chuckled, “come on you two let’s go play” He said, walking towards the door.

 

“See you in a while. I have my phone, call me when you want us to come back up.” Phichit smiled and grabbed Hanako’s jacket and followed the others out the door.

 

When the door shut behind them, Viktor and Yuuri stood in silence facing each other, both unsure of where to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I killed Yakov and Yuri's grandpa. I'm an awful person.
> 
>  
> 
> I realised part way through writing this chapter that this isset around the time the GPF would be, and technically it only affects two characters since most of the others have retired. But I don't know how I'd change the story to mention that so I'm just gonna pretend that it's not affecting anything. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always comments and Kudos fuel me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri” Viktor said quietly after a moment, “do you...do you still want me?” He asked
> 
>  
> 
> “What?” Yuuri asked, sounding equally confused and surprised
> 
>  
> 
> “I understand if you don’t. I understand if you blame me for what happened.” Viktor replied quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I'm back! 
> 
> I had problems with this chapter and honestly, I'm not 100% happy with this but I wanted to post it and finally have this fic finished.

The two stood in silence for a second before Yuuri took a deep breath. 

 

“Do you..?” He asked, trailing off. 

 

“Remember her?” Viktor finished. Yuuri nodded

 

“No.” Viktor sighed, “I know I love her but I just can’t remember her.” He paused for a second, “It’s like you. I know I lo-I know you mean a hell of a lot to me, I looked through the photos on my phone and I know you mean so much to me I just can’t remember anything we’ve shared together. I’m trying so hard to remember you but it’s like my brain has just hit a wall whenever I try to think about it.” 

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to say

 

“Yuuri”  Viktor said quietly after a moment, “do you...do you still want me?” He asked 

 

“What?” Yuuri asked, sounding equally confused and surprised

 

“I understand if you don’t. I understand if you blame me for what happened.” Viktor replied quietly. His eyes focused on one spot on the floor, vision blurring with tears. 

 

“You think I blame you?” Yuuri asked, shocked. 

 

“I don’t know...maybe?” Viktor replied

 

“Oh Viktor. Of course I don’t blame you. None of this is your fault.” 

 

Viktor sniffled and wiped away the tears that had spilled onto his cheeks

 

“I’m sorry. I hate this I hate it so much.” Viktor said angrily, he threw himself onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, then slid them into his hair and started tugging. He didn’t notice the couch dip as Yuuri sat next to him. 

 

“Don’t do that.”  Yuuri said softly, he laid one hand on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor jumped and subconsciously started to move away. He froze when he realised what he was doing, and relaxed into the touch again. 

 

“Sorry, I should have warned you that I was going to touch you.” Yuuri said quietly

 

“No...it’s ...it’s nice” Viktor  murmured, suddenly realising that sitting on the couch with Yuuri made him feel the most normal since he’d woken up in hospital. Yuuri smiled to himself and continued gently rubbing Viktor’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a short while. 

 

“You never answered my question.” Viktor said quietly, as if he didn’t want to break the silence 

 

“Question?” Yuuri asked 

 

“Do you still want me?” Viktor asked, eyes back on the carpet 

 

“Oh Vit- Viktor Of course I still want you.” Yuuri replied

 

“You do?” Viktor's eyes lifted, full of shock 

 

“Of course I do. I love you.” Yuuri replied,   “Do you still want me?”  He asked quietly. 

 

Viktor thought for a second. 

 

“I know I enjoy being around you, and sitting like this has made me feel...normal for the first time since I woke up. And I know that you and Hana mean the world to me. I don’t know how long it would take to get back to where we were before, or even if I could get back to where we were before. But if you still want me, then I would like to try.” 

 

Yuuri smiled, and slowly slid his hand down Viktor’s arm, pausing at the wrist giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted to. He didn’t. So Yuuri slid his hand down and interlocked their fingers together and squeezed gently. Viktor squeezed ba ck. 

 

“ So what do we do now?” Viktor asked after a few moments. 

 

Yuuri paused for a moment. 

 

“Do you want to come home? Or do you want to stay with Chris for a little longer?” Yuuri sked 

 

“I want to be with you and Hana.” Viktor said without hesitation. Yuuri smiled. 

 

“Okay then. Well my family are going back home tonight, so you could come home tomorrow?” Yuuri suggested. 

 

Viktor smiled and nodded

 

“That sounds perfect.” 

 

“And we’d have to talk to Hana. We told her that you’re not well, that’s why you’ve not been home. So we should just try to explain to her that you’re still not 100%” 

 

Viktor looked confused 

 

“You’ll be acting differently around her than what she’s used to. If we just tell her that you’re still getting better she’ll be less likely to worry. She’s only two but she’s very observant, if something’s different, she’ll notice.” 

 

Viktor nodded, 

 

“That makes sense.” Viktor nodded, “Chris mentioned that she’s...he said she can help you.” 

 

Yuuri smiled

 

“She does. She obviously doesn’t know what’s wrong or why I act the way I do, but she can see that I’m acting differently and she’ll just come and climb into my lap. It’s like she knows that her presence helps me calm down.” He explained, “she’s a very smart kid.” 

 

“She seems it.” Viktor smiled softly. He stayed quiet for a moment, “can you tell me more about her?”

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded.

 

“She’s a sweetheart. Like I said before she can tell if one of us is having a bad day and will come over and hold on to us telling us that it will be okay. She can melt even the hardest of hearts, Yurio has told me that he would die for her, Lillia adores her, even Yako- Yuuri stopped suddenly and turned to Viktor 

 

“I know he’s gone. Chris told me.” Viktor said sadly

 

“I’m sorry Vitya.” Yuuri said quietly, squeezing his hand again. Viktor smiled sadly

 

“It’s okay. Keep telling me about Hana.”

 

“Where was I? Oh! Yeah, even Yakov cried when he first saw her, then again when she called him Dedushka for the first time.”

 

Viktor smiled. 

 

“She got a lot from you.” Yuuri said quietly

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well she looks a lot like you, I think appearance wise all she got from me was the eye color. But not only that she acts a lot like you. She makes friends with everyone, and has a knack for getting everyone to like her. Oh and she can be a total drama queen much like you.” 

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor whined, “I’m not a drama queen! How could you say that!” 

 

Yuuri just raised one eyebrow and carried on talking 

 

“She didn’t seem to get a lot from me at all..” Yuuri said quietly, 

 

“Wait…” Viktor frowned, “so she’s OURS? As in biologically ours?” He asked 

 

Yuuri nodded, suddenly looking uncertain 

 

“How?” Viktor asked, “or have I forgotten some massive jump in science?” 

 

Yuuri laughed 

 

“No no no” He said then took a deep breath, “I’m transgender. When I was born they said that I was a girl.” 

 

“Oh okay” Viktor nodded, “So you’re a man?” 

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded

 

“That’s right.” 

 

“Okay. So how did-” he paused for a second. “Wait. Chris said we’re a few months away from having another child. Are you-?” He asked, glancing down to Yuuri’s stomach 

 

“No no no no. He’s right we are having another child, but I’m not carrying him. Like I didn’t carry Hana. We have a surrogate. Before I started testosterone..there's a thing you can do where you freeze your eggs before you start HRT in case you want kids later on. I wasn’t sure when I first started T if  I wanted kids but I thought I’d do it in case. I didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of carrying them though so we looked into a surrogate and she carried Hana for us then when we decided ewe wanted another child we approached her again about it and she agreed. We went to all of the appointments with her. And we do stay in contact with her, her name is Katya, and she’s really nice.” 

 

Viktor nodded slowly to himself, taking all the information in 

 

“Sorry that was a lot of information wasn’t it?” Yuuri asked,biting his lip uncertainly 

 

“A bit but I think I got it all.” Viktor said after a second, “Do we know when- I mean..” He paused, trying to find the right words

 

“Do we know the due date?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor nodded, “He’s due around the middle of January.” 

 

“He?” Viktor asked 

 

“We don’t know yet. We chose not to find out the sex, but Katya said that this one has felt different to her other pregnancies. She has two daughters of her own then obviously carried Hana for us so she says she thinks this one's a boy so we’ve all just started saying ‘he’ when we’re talking about the baby. But we have picked out a girl's name as well just in case.” 

 

“What are the names?” Viktor asked 

 

“Well Hana has a Japanese name so we decided that this one should have a Russian name, the names we’ve picked are Natalya and Ilya.” 

 

Viktor nodded slowly to himself 

 

“Natalya after my sister?” He asked and Yuuri nodded. Viktor smiled sadly, 

 

“She’d have liked that.” He said sadly. 

 

“That’s what you said before.” Yuuri said, “that’s why I suggested it.” 

 

“You suggested it?” Viktor asked, surprised. Yuuri nodded. 

 

“You used to talk about her  a lot and I know how much she meant to you. I think you did want to suggest that name, but you were hesitant to. That’s part of the reason I suggested it.” Yuuri smiled. 

 

Viktor squeezed his hand

 

“Thank you. You really do love me don’t you” Viktor asked, amazed. 

 

“I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.” Yuuri said softly, “you mean everything to me Viktor-”

 

“Vitya.” Viktor said quietly, 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I want you to call me Vitya.” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears

 

“Vitya.” he whispered, a smile forming on his cheeks. 

 

“Vitya you’re my whole world. You, Hana and our other little one. I love all three of you so much. Seeing you-” He paused “Seeing the accident broke my heart. I was TERRIFIED that I was going to lose you.” 

 

“When I woke up, you said something about how you’d barely left didn’t you?” Viktor asked, “Sorry, my memory is fuzzy around when I first woke up.” 

 

Yuuri nodded 

 

“I stayed by your side for three days. Yura got me to leave for a few minutes just before you woke up, but even then I just went down the hall and came back. I was gone for less than five minutes.”  He said quietly. 

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, “I’m so so-” 

 

“Don’t. Yuuri cut him off. “Don’t you dare apologise. You’ve done nothing to apologise for.” 

 

Viktor frowned but stayed quiet

 

“I mean it Vitya. You don’t need to be sorry for anything.” Yuuri said firmly. Viktor replied with a noncommittal hum

 

“Vitya.” Yuuri said again.

 

“Okay okay” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri smiled fondly. Viktor’s breath hitched 

 

“You’re so beautiful” He breathed, then slapped his hands over his mouth, face bright red. Yuuri smiled and blushed 

 

“Some things don’t change..” He murmured thoughtfully, his cheeks taking on a pink tinge .

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud!” Viktor said quickly 

 

“It’s fine Vitya. I’ve gotten used to you complimenting me over the years.” He paused for a few seconds, “you seem to take great delight in making me blush.” 

 

“I can see why” Viktor said, not taking his eyes off Yuuri’s face, “you’re stunning” 

 

Yuuri’s face turned even pinker and he hid his face behind his hands 

 

“I thought you said you’d got used to the compliments?” Viktor laughed 

 

“I’m used to you complimenting me, but I still don’t know how to handle it.” Yuuri mumbled, voice muffled by the hands over his face. 

 

Viktor laughed and gently pulled Yuuri’s hands away from his face, smiling softly eyes never leaving Yuuri’s. 

 

“Vitya.” Yuuri breathed 

 

“Yuuri” Viktor responded. The two stared into eachother’s eyes. Neither saying a word. Neither of them realised they had been leaning toward each other until they jumped apart when they heard heavy rain against the windows. 

 

“Maybe we should call the others back up,” Viktor said quietly, staring out of the window at the rain “Chris always hated the rain. Something to do with getting his hair wet.” 

 

“So does Phichit. But Hana loves the rain and both Chris and Peach will do anything for Hana. Even get their hair wet.” Yuuri explained, also staring out the window. Viktor turned his head to look at Yuuri and smiled, “The only time Hana doesn’t like the rain is if there’s-” He was cut off by a loud crash of thunder, He sighed, “Thunder.” 

 

Viktor laughed then jumped when there was another loud crash 

 

“She’s scared of thunder?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded,

 

“Another thing she gets from you.” He laughed when Viktor jumped again. Viktor,very maturely, stuck his tongue out at his husband in reply. Yuuri rolled his eyes and laughed as he walked away to get his phone. 

 

He burst out laughing as he opened a picture message from Phichit. 

 

“Vitya, come look at this” He called. Viktor crossed the room and stood behind Yuuri and looked over his shoulder at the phone. He laughed when he saw the photo of Phichit, and Chris both soaking wet pouting and Hanako between the two of them, a huge, excited smile on her face.

 

“Can you please send me that?” he asked. Yuuri nodded, then turned his head to look at Viktor and gasped when he realised how close they were stood. At the sound Viktor turned his head and his yes widened. Their noses were barely a centimetre apart. Viktor let out a shaky breath, then closed the distance between them, and softly pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. 

 

No sooner had their lips touched the door burst open and the two of them sprang apart, Viktor looking guilty and Yuuri blushing furiously. 

 

Phichit squinted suspiciously at them 

 

“I know those looks.” He said. Yuuri’s blush deepened, “what were you to doing?” 

 

“Nothing!” Yuuri exclaimed defensively 

 

“Where’s Hana?” Viktor asked, frowning. He jumped again as a loud crash of thunder sounded overhead. There was a squeal from down the hallway and Hana ran into the apartment

 

“Dada make it stop!” She cried, throwing herself at Yuuri and burying her face in his legs. Yuuri smiled and leaned down to pick her up . 

 

“Come here baby” He said as he leaned down. 

 

“Don’t like it” she whimpered, hiding her face in Yuuri’s neck. Viktor felt himself smiling softly at the scene before him. Then yelped as another crash of thunder sounded. Yuuri glanced up at him and smiled 

 

“ Are you okay?”  he asked. Viktor nodded, a faint flush on his face. 

 

“Have you two sorted things out then?” Chris asked. Everyone turned to look at him. Then Viktor and Yuuri glanced at each other 

 

“Yeah. My parents are leaving in the early hours of this morning, so Vitya is going to stay here again tonight, if that’s okay with you that is,” Yuuri looked at Chris  who miled and nodded

 

“Of course it’s okay.” He said 

 

“Okay good. Then,” Yuuri looked at Hana, “then he’s coming home tomorrow” 

 

“Papa come home?” She shouted excitedly, turning around to look at Viktor 

 

“That’s right moya printessa. I’ll be home with you tomorrow.” He said with a smile, holding his arms out to take her from Yuuri who handed her over. Hanako snuggled into Viktor’s neck 

 

“Happy.” She said quietly. Viktor smiled 

 

“Me too solnyshko” He whispered, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the end of this fic. Like I said a while back, I've got ideas for short oneshots and other fics in this universe so I'll try and get some of them posted soon, but for the time being it's done. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it, and I hope you've enjoyed the fic. Big thanks to my friend Ray for reading over every chapter before I posted it, and crying at me when things got too sad. 
> 
> Thanks againg for reading, and I will be back soon with more fics  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me 
> 
>  
> 
> Come scream with/at me here
> 
> and go onto my profile to read my other YOI fics. They are both much lighter than this one.


End file.
